Faites vos jeux
by ptitesfrimousses
Summary: Agent spécial Swan ... C'est tout ce que je suis . Et mon fils Anthony est tout ce que j'ai ... Quand cet enfoiré de James Silverstone s'en prend à lui , finie la gentille profiler du FBI, finies les manières policées, finie la légalité ... Fallait pas t!
1. Chapter 1

**FAITES VOS JEUX !**

**1 –**

- Je suis désolée ! Je n'ai pas pu le retenir ! , s'excusa Jessica, ma secrétaire .

- La politesse n'a jamais fait partie de l'éducation de Maître Jenks ! … Ne t'inquiète pas Jessica, je vais gérer !, soupirai-je en tortillant une mèche de mes cheveux.

- Je suis affreusement désolé Madame le Maire, mais mon client et moi sommes pressés d'implanter notre casino !

- Minute papillon ! , l'interrompis-je en pleine tirade, un index levé. Ai-je à un quelconque moment signé une autorisation en ce sens ? Et finissez donc d'entrer !

- Madame le Maire , je vous présente mon client, Monsieur Cullen…

- Abrégeons les civilités Jason ! Asseyez-vous donc ! , dis-je sans lever les yeux des plans du nouveau lycée de Forks.

- Isabella … Il est absolument nécessaire pour la survie de Forks que Monsieur Cullen puisse implanter un de ses casinos ici …

- Je vous remercie de vous soucier autant de l'avenir de Forks, mais vous êtes en train de me les briser menu Jason …

- Isabella ! , s'exclama-t-il offusqué.

- Quoi Isabella ? , dis-je en regardant cet avocaillon véreux. Vous ne défendez que ceux qui ont les moyens de vous payer de quoi entretenir votre épouse et vos deux maîtresses, votre coque de noix que vous appelez pompeusement voilier, et les boites de conserves qui sont garées sur la chaussée au coin de ma rue ! Alors pas de ce ton faussement choqué avec moi ! N'oubliez pas que mon père est le shérif , et qu'avant d'être maire de Forks, je travaillais pour …

- Les fédéraux … , me coupa Jenks d'une voix blanche.

- Je vois que nous nous comprenons ! Donc , pour la dernière fois avant que je ne vous botte votre gros derrière plein de gras tout droit venu des repas déséquilibrés que vous vous enfilez à longueur de journée, ne me parlez plus de ce putain de casino !

- Isabella …, soupira encore une fois l'avocat. Si vous réduisiez un peu l'étendue de la réserve de ces profiteurs de subventions que sont ces peaux-rouges …

- Pardon ? , dis-je abasourdie en plus d'être dans une colère noire qui menaçait de déborder sous peu. Ai-je entendu l'idée débile de réduire l'étendue de la réserve indienne pour faciliter l'implantation d'un lieu de débauche ? Ai-je entendu l'idée très conne venant d'un avocaillon véreux selon laquelle un peuple brimé et oppressé par les Colons profite outrageusement des subventions fédérales ?

- Bien … disons juste …

- Vous avez précisément deux minutes avant que Jake, sale peau rouge véritable sangsue pour nos pauvres subventions, ne vous jette dehors …, dis-je en montrant mon meilleur ami assis dans un coin reculé de mon grand bureau de maire. Plaidez votre cause Monsieur Cullen…

- Je ne crois pas que ….

- Jason … tu l'ouvres encore une fois et je te promets que je file l'adresse de Sandy et de Margaret à Michelle … , dit doucement Jake en se levant pour raccompagner Jenks à la porte de mon bureau.

- Madame Swan … , dit une voix de ténor que je n'avais jamais entendue. Je vois que vous planchez sur un projet de nouveau lycée … Puis-je vous proposer mon aide ?

- Votre aide ? Pour faire quoi ? Installer une ou deux machines à sous dans la cafétéria ?, demandai-je en me tournant vers lui.

_Oh misère ! Il a deux yeux superbement verts ! Et qu'est-ce que j'adorerai passer mes doigts dans sa tignasse cuivrée ! Et ses bras musclés bien mis en valeur par une chemise cintrée … Bella ! Bella ! Calme-toi !_

- Ma mère est architecte et décoratrice d'intérieur … Elle pourrait venir jeter un œil sur les plans ! Je vois comme une incohérence là dans la salle de sport, et une autre à la cafétéria …

- Et en contrepartie, je vous autorise à implanter votre casino en partie sur la réserve et en partie sur deux hectares de d'arbres qu'il faut abattre ?

- Non ! en contrepartie, on oublie ce projet de casino pour quelques instants et vous acceptez une invitation à dîner …

- Dîner ? Avec qui ? Jenks ? , dis-je en me moquant légèrement de lui .

- Non ! avec moi ! , soupira-t-il agacé. Jenks ! rentrez sans moi !

- Mais Monsieur Cullen …

- Je suis un grand garçon ! j'arriverai à faire mes lacets tout seul ! Et si jamais j'ai des difficultés avec les double-noeuds, je taperai à la porte de Madame Swan !

- Jake ! raccompagne Maître Jenks … Et oubliez-moi jusqu'à demain matin !

- Bella ! Tu veux que j'aille récupérer Anthony à l'entraînement de foot ?

- Il est quelle heure ? , demandai-je soudain affolée. Emmett va me tuer ! Charlie va me tuer et Paul va encore hurler à la mort ! Bordel !

- Cool ma belle ! , me rassura Jake en m'embrassant sur le haut du crâne. Je m'occupe du monstre ! Et si Paul bronche, je demande à Charlie de le coffrer pour tapage nocturne ! Je te sonne quand nous sommes en bas !

- Tu me sauves la vie là !

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ! , rit-il avant de sortir.

- Anthony ? Charlie ? Paul ? Emmett ? Bella ? , me demanda le client de Jenks.

- Je ne répondrai à aucune de vos questions monsieur Cullen ! , dis-je en me rasseyant.

- Edward …

- Anthony est mon fils …, dis-je en m'enfonçant dans mon fauteuil de maire. J'ai connu son père à la fac … Paul était …. Charmant, attentionné et amoureux jusqu'à la naissance de mon bébé d'amour… Après il est devenu distant et volage… Charlie est mon père … Emmett est mon frère et entraîneur de l'équipe de foot quand il n'est pas lui-même en déplacement pour ses matchs.

- Minute joli papillon ! , me dit-il. Votre frère est Emmett Swan ? Emmett Swan des Mariners de Seattle ?

- Ben, je crois qu'il n'y a qu'un seul Emmett Swan … Et vous savez quoi ? C'est bien mon frère !

- Wow ! mais qui est Bella ?

- C'est moi ! Je déteste qu'on prononce mon prénom en entier … Tout le monde m'appelle Bella !

- Oh … j'aime bien Isabella …. Mais Bella c'est sympa aussi ! , me dit-il en me faisant un superbe sourire en coin.

- Mamaaaan ! , s'époumona la voix surexcitée de mon fils.

- Anthony Scott ! , tonna la voix de mon frère. Ta mère ne t'a donc pas appris à cogner aux portes ?

- Non ! J'attendais que mon grizzli d'oncle le fasse à sa place ! , lui répondit mon rejeton.

- Sale gosse !

- Ours mal léché ! Pas étonnant que tu trouves pas de nana assez bête pour te supporter !

- Bella ! Dis quelque chose ! , me supplièrent le mètre quatre-vingt-dix et les cent kilos de muscles de mon frère.

- Tu es faible devant ton neveu Emmett Charles Swan ! Et toi Anthony Michael Scott , je suis déçue de ton comportement !

- Je suis désolé maman !

- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois présenter des excuses !

- Je suis désolé d'avoir été insolent tonton … et je suis désolé de vous avoir interrompus monsieur …

- Bella , je voulais te demander si je pouvais garder le monstre ce soir … On irait manger des hamburgers, quelques frites et un milk-shake … Puis un film et au dodo ! , me dit mon frère en s'animant.

- Emmett , es-tu en train de me dire que tu allais emmener mon fils manger sans même m'inviter ? , dis-je en plissant les yeux.

- Ben … On voulait se faire une soirée entre hommes …

- Mon fils a dix ans … Et à chaque fois qu'il revient d'une de vos soirées « entre hommes » , il jure comme un charretier, est insolent, et ne pense qu'à « emballer des nanas » , dis-je en mimant les guillemets.

- Nous devrions aller avec eux pour les chaperonner … , me souffla Edward Cullen en riant doucement.

- Oh pardon ! Emmett , Anthony , je vous présente Edward Cullen , Monsieur Cullen , voici mon frère Emmett et mon fils Anthony.

- Edward Cullen … J'ai déjà entendu ce nom …. Cullen …. Cullen …. CULLEN ! Comme le médecin spécialisé en sportifs de haut niveau à l'hôpital de Seattle ? J'arrive pas à avoir un rendez-vous pour une consultation !

- C'est mon frère Jasper ! , opina Edward Cullen. Et pour tout le monde , je m'appelle Edward !

- Maman , c'est pas comme ça que s'appelle la nana que papa reluque dans les magazines ? , me demanda mon fils.

- Comment veux-tu que je sache comment s'appelle la femme que ton père reluque ? Et surveille ton langage jeune homme ! Pour la peine , envoie ton téléphone et ton lecteur MP4 ! , dis-je en agitant les doigts.

- Mais c'est papa qui paye l'abonnement du téléphone ! , me supplia mon fils.

- Mais c'est moi qui ai ta garde exclusive ! Privé d'internet pendant une semaine !

- Maman !

- Deux semaines !

- D'accord , d'accord ! Tiens ! , m'arrêta-t-il en me tendant son téléphone et son lecteur de musiques et de vidéos. T'es pas cool !

- Cherche dans mes dix commandements le passage où il est dit qu'une maman se doit d'être cool et je te les rends sur le champ ! Pour l'heure, direction le snack de la réserve ! J'ai faim !

- Je t'adore sœurette ! , s'exclama mon frère. Tu viens avec nous Ed' ?

- Edward …, le reprit mon voisin. Et j'accepte de venir avec vous si personne n'y voie d'inconvénients. J'ai faim moi aussi , ajouta-t-il en me regardant bizarrement.

- Je peux monter avec tonton ?

- Jeep ou roadster ? , demandai-je à mon frère.

- Roadster … , grimaça-t-il.

- Tu dépasses la vitesse limite et je te jure que même Seth aura du mal à te le remettre sur ses roues…. ! , dis-je en lui mettant un index sous le nez.

- Ça roule ma poule ! , me dit Emmett en hissant mon fils sur ses épaules.

- Gaffe à la porte ! , dis-je en fermant les yeux. Dites-moi qu'ils sont passés sans que mon fils ne se prenne le haut de la porte !

- Ils sont passés et votre fils n'a rien…Et vous allez devoir me conduire car je suis venu avec Jenks…

- Ainsi soit-il ! , dis-je en ouvrant les yeux pour plonger dans les siens qui s'étaient dangereusement rapprochés des miens.

- Bien … nous pourrons ainsi faire … plus ample connaissance ? ! , me dit-il dans un murmure presque contre mes lèvres.

- Me faire du charme en vue d'obtenir votre permis de construire n'est pas une bonne idée … , lui dis-je sur le même ton sans pour autant me reculer.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention … , continua-t-il. J'ai vraiment envie de te connaître… J'ai envie de comprendre pourquoi tu as laissé ce sale type poser ses doigts sur toi … Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas rencontrée avant … pourquoi je n'arrive pas à regarder autre chose que toi depuis que je suis entré dans cette pièce… pourquoi j'ai envie de m'endormir près de toi …. Pourquoi j'ai envie de passer tout mon temps avec toi ?

- Facile ! Maman est la meilleure ! , répondit Anthony à ma place .

- La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants … , approuva Edward Cullen en se reculant.

- Vous étiez mignons tout plein … , ironisa mon frère qui était revenu sur ses pas, en en nous voyant pas le suivre.

- Mignon tout plein est mon second prénom ! , pouffa Edward.

- Maman , on peut inviter Tata Lily ?

- Elle n'est pas à New York ? , dis-je en consultant mon agenda. Euh … voyons …

- Excusez-moi ! , nous dit Edward alors que son portable sonnait. Jazz ! Dis-moi ma poule !... Sans blague ! …. Non je suis encore à Forks. Je vais aller manger avec Emmett Le Grizzly Swan !...Je te jure que c'est vrai ! … Tu veux lui parler peut-être ?... Emmett, vous voulez-bien ?

- Redemande … , lui dit mon frère en me faisant un clin d' œil alors que je pianotais le numéro d'Alice sur mon Iphone.

- S'il te plaît Emmett, pourrais-tu confirmer à mon idiot de frère que je vais aller manger avec toi ?

- Hey ! Jasper ma poule Cullen ! Si t'es pas loin, ramène-toi qu'on fasse connaissance nous aussi ! ça m'évitera d'avoir à admirer ton frère faisant du gringue à ma sœur ! …. Le snack de Roy, à La Push !... Cool ! On te garde une place à table ! Tiens mec ! , conclut-il en lançant le téléphone à Edward.

- Alors ? …. Moi aussi je t'aime ma poule ! A tout de suite !

- Lily ? C'est Bella ! Dis-moi que tu es quelque part dans les environs proches de Forks !

- Euh … je suis à Forks avec un superbe mannequin que je compte faire signer en exclusivité… J'allais venir te chercher pour manger un truc entre filles !, me dit-elle avec son entrain habituel.

- Tu nous rejoins chez Roy ?

- Qui « nous » ? Elle peut venir ? , demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

- Fais-toi belle frangine ! Et oui elle peut venir ! Bye… , dis-je en raccrochant.

- Lily vient accompagnée ? , me demanda Emmett en arquant un sourcil.

- Il semblerait…. , opinai-je avec un clin d'œil. Récapitulons : Emmett et Anthony dans l'engin de mort rouge sang , Edward et moi dans mon petit bijou noir, Lily et son invitée viennent certainement dans le canari , et Jasper ma poule vient ….

- Soit avec sa moto, soit avec ma voiture… , me dit Edward en finissant ma phrase.

- Génial ! On peut se mettre en route ! , dis-je en fermant la porte de la mairie.

Emmett a beau avoir un roadster, c'est moi qui ai une Porsche Cayman que Seth, mon garagiste préféré, a gonflée à bloc … Je suis donc arrivée avant mon frère, avant la Porsche de Lily, et avant le frère d' Edward qui rit dans ma voiture.

- Pourquoi ce fou-rire ? , lui demandai-je.

- Redemande … , me dit-il en s'arrêtant et en se penchant vers moi.

- Pourquoi ris-tu autant ? , demandai-je en me penchant vers lui à mon tour.

- J'adore ta conduite ! Mais tu as menacé ton frère de plier son bolide s'il dépassait la vitesse autorisée, alors que toi tu n'es pas passée en dessous de cent trente depuis le panneau de sortie de Forks … !

- Je n'ai pas mon fils dans ma voiture ! Et crois-moi quand je te dis que je roule à la vitesse d'un escargot sous Lexomil quand Anthony est avec moi… !

- Allons les retrouver avant que ton frère vienne nous sortir de ta voiture … , me murmura-t-il avec une moue de regrets.

J'ai eu le temps de poser un pied hors de mon petit bijou, payé par la prestation compensatoire de mon ex-mari, qu'une Porsche jaune canari se garait à côté de moi, quelques secondes avant une Harley Davidson sur-gonflée…

Et tandis qu' Edward se dirigeait vers le motard, un lutin survolté sautillait vers moi, accompagné des plus longues jambes qu'il m'ait été donné de voir de toute ma vie , même quand je bossais sous couverture pour une ou deux agences gouvernementales !

- Bella ! Je voudrais te présenter Rosalie , je viens de signer avec elle pour une campagne exclusive ! C'est pas génial ça ?

- Moi aussi je suis contente de voir Lily ! , dis-je en lui souriant. Bonjour Rosalie, je suis Bella , la sœur de ce petit kangourou sous amphèt !

- Rose ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais à Forks ? Tu devais pas être à New-York ? , nous interrompit Edward en toisant le mannequin d'Alice.

- La styliste avec laquelle j'avais rendez-vous n'a pas pu se déplacer alors je suis venue à elle !, répondit Rosalie en haussant les épaules. Et toi, cher frère, as-tu déjà bouclé tes affaires ?

- Ça va pas être triste ! , pouffa Edward. Je vous présente ma sœur Rosalie et mon frère Jasper… Rosalie, Jasper, voici Bella, son fils Anthony et son frère Emmett des Mariners de Seattle.

- Ok … A mon tour de vous présenter Alice ma sœur…, dis-je en désignant le lutin aux cheveux noirs corbeau et aux splendides yeux bleu clair.

- on prend racine les jeunes ? , nous interpella Roy depuis le seuil de son snack. Tu devrais rabattre la capote mon gars … , lança-t-il à mon frère.

- La météo n'a pas prévu de pluie ! , répondit Emmett en entrant dans le snack.

- S'il tombe ne serait-ce qu'une seule goutte, c'est toi qui raque ! , dis-je à mon frère en souriant de toutes mes dents.

- Radin !

- Sale gosse de riche !

- Enfant gâtée !

- Petit pisseur !

- Suffit les gosses ! , nous interrompit Roy. Je suppose que je vous sers comme d'habitude ?

- Nous sommes venus accompagnés Roy, dis-je en désignant les Cullen et en réquisitionnant tout un coin du snack.

- Ça alors les enfants du Docteur Cullen ! , s'exclama-t-il. Bella tu te souviens quand j'ai dû me faire opérer d'un ulcère perforé de l'estomac ? Ben c'est leur père qui m'a sauvé ! Comment va votre père les gamins ?

- Il doit être de garde à l'hôpital ou devant un bon film avec notre mère !, répondit Rosalie, qui rivalisait avec Emmett pour savoir qui dévorerait des yeux l'autre , et suivie de près par Alice qui dévisageait avec intérêt Jasper, lequel le lui rendait bien…

- Passez-lui mon bonjour quand vous le verrez !

- Vous pourrez le voir vendredi prochain si vous le souhaitez ! Il vient en vacances pour quinze jours ! , continua Edward .

- Vous mangez quoi les gamins ? Anthony ? Emmett ? Bella ? Lily ?

- Comme d'habitude Roy ! , répondit mon fils en se léchant les babines d'avance.

- Je vais avoir besoin de bras …. La famille Cullen ?

- C'est quoi leur commande ? , demanda Edward en regardant Roy les yeux plissés.

- Le microbe prend un hamburger triple, une triple portion de frites, un triple milk-shake au chocolat. Son adorable mère prend un hamburger double, une petite frite et un grand coca. Le lutin prend comme Bella. Le Grizzly prend quatre triples de tout….

- Je prends comme Bella et Lily ! , lança Rosalie.

- Je vais suivre Anthony, dit Edward.

- Pareil ! , opina Jasper qui ne quittait pas Lily du regard. Alors Emmett le grizzly , Edward m'a dit que tu essaies désespérément d'avoir une consultation avec moi ?

- C'est ça Jasper ma poule ! , s'esclaffa mon frère. Désespérément est le mot juste ! Deux potes de l'équipe t'ont vu et depuis, ils ne jurent que par toi ! Tyler Crowley et Ben Cheney…

- Exact ! Tyler et Ben ! Épaule gauche pour Tyler, genou droit pour Ben…

- Un père médecin, une mère architecte , Edward homme d'affaires, Jasper médecin pour sportifs, Rosalie top model internationalement connu … Ce sont de beaux partis non ? , dis-je en rigolant.

- C'est effectivement intéressant… , opina le lutin. Va falloir se pencher sérieusement sur la question !

- Tu l'as dit Lily ! On va suivre l'affaire de près ! , opina mon frère à son tour.

- Génial ! , soupira mon fils. Et moi je reste tout seul !

- La prochaine fois que je viendrai, je te présenterai Valentine … ,lui dit Edward .

- C'est qui Valentine ?

- Ma fille … je suis divorcé avec sa maman . Mais c'est moi qui en ai la garde, comme ta maman avec toi. Pour l'instant elle est avec ma mère à Seattle. Mais j'ai décidé de vivre ici et dès que j'aurai trouvé une maison, on s'installe !, répondit-il à mon fils en me regardant moi d'une façon presque …tendre ?

- Elle a quel âge ta fille ?

- Elle va avoir dix ans le 14 Février … d'où son prénom !

- Cool ! moi j'aurai dix ans le 14 septembre ! Un jour après l'anniversaire de maman ! C'est trop fort ! On est né tous les deux un 14…. !

- C'est un signe mon lapin ! , lui dit Rosalie en lui faisant un superbe clin d'œil.

- Si je fais une remarque dans le genre de celle qu'il vient de pondre, j'ai droit à un clin d'œil moi aussi ? , demanda Emmett en affichant une moue craquante.

- D'accord … Emmett va t'isoler dans le fond avec Rosalie ! je ne veux pas que mon fils applique tes techniques de drague à l'école !

Roy a interpellé Emmett depuis les cuisines. Edward et Jasper se sont également levés pour aider à rapatrier la masse de nourriture à répartir entre nous tous.

Anthony et Emmett se sont installés sur la table voisine de la notre, histoire de nous laisser un peu de place pour manger ... Mais mon fils a immédiatement demandé à Rosalie de venir les rejoindre, marmonnant qu'il préférait qu'elle soit avec son oncle qu'avec son père, ce qui déclencha nos rires puisque Anthony n'avait pas été si discret qu'il l'avait pensé.

- Il semblerait que ton fils ait un petit contentieux avec son père ! , me dit Edward discrètement.

- Paul est enclin à promettre énormément mais à concrétiser rarement ... Anthony n'a que dix ans, mais son père l'a déçu pour les vingt ans à venir ! , dis-je sur un ton un peu acide.

- Tu as toi aussi un contentieux avec lui ?, continua Edward en piochant une frite sur son plateau.

- Rien que je ne puisse régler par moi-même ... , ai-je éludé.

- Pourquoi Jenks a -t-il pâli quand tu lui as rappelé ton ancien métier ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas mon ancien métier ... , dis-je en le fixant pour examiner avec attention ses réactions.

- Oh ... Tu veux dire que tu es toujours en activité ?

- J'ai encore quelques semaines de congé ...

- comment arrives-tu à concilier ta vie de mère et ta vie de femme active ? , me demanda-t-il d'un air véritablement intéressé.

- Certainement de la même façon que toi avec ta fille ... J'ai des proches qui sont ravis de m'aider ... En parlant de proches , ça a l'air de bien marcher tout ça non ? , dis-je en regardant mon frère puis ma sœur.

- Autant Emmett te ressemble physiquement, autant Lily est aux antipodes de vous , souleva Edward en la détaillant.

- C'est la fille du second mari de ma mère . Phil était veuf avec un nouveau-né sur les bras quand il a rencontré ma mère. Sa femme était décédée lors de l'accouchement. Ma mère venait de déménager à Phœnix suite à son divorce avec mon père. Quand Alice est entrée dans nos vies, elle avait à peine six mois, j'avais trois ans et Emmett cinq. C'est notre sœur tout autant que si elle partageait notre sang !

- Heureusement que je ne partage pas les gènes de mon frère ! , me dit-elle en désignant Emmett qui s'attaquait à son troisième burger tout en chahutant avec mon fils, sous l'air protecteur et amusé de Rosalie.

- Elle est beaucoup moins superficielle qu'elle n'en a l'air... Quand à Jazz, il a vécu une expérience assez pénible avec une des sœurs de mon ex-femme. Tanya était moins butée et mesquine que Kate. Elle m'a cédé et fait ce magnifique cadeau qu'est Valentine. , finit-il dans un haussement d'épaules.

- Kate m'a fait croire qu'elle était stérile alors qu'elle prenait encore la pilule, continua son frère. Elle ne voulait pas que la grossesse déforme son corps. Nous avons entamé les démarches en vue d'adopter. Le jour où nous avons reçu notre agrément, elle a fait ses bagages. Elle ne pensait pas que j'étais sérieux dans mon désir d'enfant...

- Quelle pouffiasse ! , s'exclama Alice en réalisant trop tard qu'elle venait de parler à voix haute.

- Ça résume assez bien le personnage ! , se mit à rire Jasper en lui enlevant les mains qu'elle avait placées sur sa bouche. Ne t'en veux pas ! J'ai dit et pensé bien pire à l'époque !

- C'était il y a longtemps ? , demanda Alice d'une petite voix.

- J'ai vécu trois ans avec elle, et elle est partie il y a deux ans. A cause d'elle, je me suis fâché avec toute ma famille: parents, frère et sœur, oncles, tantes, cousins...

- C'est du passé Jazz, lui dit Edward en lui tapant doucement sur l'épaule.

- Excusez-moi ! , dis-je en sentant mon portable vibrer dans la poche arrière de mon jean.

Je suis sortie en voyant le nom de mon correspondant... Lucas ...

- Que puis-je pour toi cher ex-beau-frère de mon cœur ?

- Paul a fait lancer une recherche sur l'ensemble de la famille Cullen. Son air furax me laisse à penser que ça a un rapport avec toi ... Il doit repasser me voir d'ici quinze minutes. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe Isa, dis à tonton Lucas ...

J'ai soupiré, comme à chaque fois que le demi-frère de Paul m'appelait Isa, comme à chaque fois que Paul se mêlait de ma vie, presque dix ans après notre divorce, comme à chaque fois qu'il se servait de sa position de chef de section au FBI pour enquêter sur les personnes que je pouvais fréquenter...

- Lucas... J'allais moi aussi t'appeler pour que tu me tuyautes sur Edward Cullen !

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Qu'as-tu à me dire ?

- Trente ans, belle gueule, a la garde exclusive du seul enfant né de sa brève et très éphémère union avec Tanya Denali. Il est le PDG de Masen Inc., qu'il dirige d'une main de fer. Il a la réputation de ne pas faire de cadeaux, mais il n'oublie pas le côté humain et social lorsqu'il rachète des entreprises en difficulté ou sur le point de fermer. Dernièrement, il a jeté son dévolu sur l'empire Mac Dermott . Ne me demande pas comment Paul a appris que Cullen était dans ton bureau pour te demander l'autorisation d'ouvrir un Casino sur la réserve, parce que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée !

- Le salopard ! , sifflai-je en comprenant. Paul m'a fait livrer une énorme plante verte il y a un mois ! Elle est tellement imposante que j'ai renoncé à faire autre chose que l'arroser une fois par semaine !

- Isa ... L'ex de Cullen a disparu sans laisser de traces ... Non ! Attends ! Je viens de lui remettre la main dessus ! Oh ... Elle s'appelle désormais Tanya Silverstone...

- Silverstone comme le Silverstone que nous connaissons ? , dis-je en grimaçant.

- Oui ma belle ! Nathan vient d'entrer, je te mets sur haut-parleur !

- Salut Nat' !

- Salut Bella ! Il paraît que notre grand frère a encore fait des siennes !

- Lucas te fera un topo ! Est-ce que vous pouvez m'envoyer toutes les infos sur ma boite mail ? Emmett commence à baver sur Rosalie Cullen, Alice sur Jasper , et moi je veux limiter la casse si c'est encore possible ...

- Et toi ? T'es pas en train de baver sur Edward Cullen ? , ironisa Nathan.

- Retourne jouer avec ton ballon de basket Nat' ! , soupirai-je. Trouvez-moi ce que vous pouvez sur les Cullen, sur les Silverstone, et sur les Denali...

- Pas de souci ma belle ! , me dit Lucas en conservant son éternel ton enjoué. Fais gaffe à toi et prends soin de notre neveu préféré !

Ce n'est que quand Lucas a raccroché que j'ai réalisé que j'étais appuyée contre ma voiture, jouant avec mes clés...Je ne tripotais mes clés que lorsque j'étais sérieusement nerveuse ...Par temps calme, je jouais avec une mèche de cheveux...

Edward Cullen est l'ex-mari de Tanya Silverstone, elle-même épouse du mec que je cherche à coincer depuis trois longues années...

En rangeant mon portable dans la poche arrière de mon jean, je remarque les yeux d' Edward fixés sur moi. Il n'a cessé de m'observer de manière plus ou moins discrète depuis que je suis dehors...

Il répond aux questions de mon fils sur Valentine... Elle ressemble à son papa, a les cheveux cuivrés, les yeux verts et joue du piano comme une petite virtuose !

Rosalie dit à Emmett qu'elle songe à abandonner le mannequinat pour fonder une famille, enfin dès qu'elle trouvera l'homme qui arrivera à supporter son sale caractère !

Alice demande à Jasper s'il a renoncé à son désir de paternité. Il lui répond que non, mais que son expérience malheureuse l'a rendu très méfiant à l'égard des femmes qui l'approchent.

Je démine les situations de crises pour le FBI , en plus de profiler les crimes les plus horribles. Si on m'appelle, c'est que ça sent pas bon du tout ... J'ai appris à lire sur les lèvres, ainsi que la langue des signes, et d'autres dialectes plus ou moins exotiques pour ne pas être prise au dépourvu ...

Je peux voir d'ici les rouages du cerveau de ma sœur se mettre en branle ... Elle a intrigué Jasper Cullen... Elle l'a ferré... Il ne lui reste plus qu'à remonter gentiment la ligne ...

Tout ce petit monde a l'air de bien s'entendre... Peut-être trop bien pour des personnes qui ne se connaissaient pas il y a moins de deux heures ...

Voilà que je résonne en mode agent fédéral !

- t'en as mis du temps maman ! , me dit Anthony en souriant.

- J'étais au téléphone avec Lucas et Nathan . Ils t'embrassent !

- Génial ! T'as pas eu papa ? Parce que j'ai ...

La sonnerie réservée à son père a retenti : une corne de brume ... Le genre de son bien horripilant, avec celui du moustique qui te tourne autour en se demandant où il va bien pouvoir te piquer !

- quand on parle du loup ... ! Que me vaut l'extrême honneur de cet appel ? , dis-je sur un ton sarcastique tandis qu' Edward ne me lâchait pas des yeux.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Isabella... , soupira Paul. Deux choses : souhaiter bonne nuit à Anthony et te parler de tes fréquentations ...

- Je te passe ton fils ... Anthony ? Papa veut te parler . Tu pourras raccrocher ensuite ! , dis-je en lui tendant mon téléphone.

- Allo ? ... Papa dit qu'il faut absolument qu'il te parle ... ça y est papa, je lui ai dit ! Au fait tu sais le top model de la pub sur les sous-vêtements ? Tu sais la blonde ? Celle que tu dis trop belle et trop géniale pour être vraie ? Ben, elle mange avec moi, et tonton Emmett est en train de l'emballer ! ... Si ! Je te jure que c'est vrai ! ...T'as qu'à demander à maman ! ... Au fait ! Tu te rappelles que tu as promis de venir à mon match demain aprèm ? ...Ouais ! Comme d' hab' ! ... T'as qu'à être présent pour l'assurer ma foutue éducation ! Fallait pas me faire si c'est pour me laisser moisir dans mon coin ! , cria Anthony avant de me redonner mon Iphone.

- Paul, explique vite avec des phrases concises ! , dis-je en observant mon fils pleurer dans les bras de Rosalie.

- J'ai déjà des engagements pour demain ..., me répondit-il sur un ton gêné.

- Et tes « engagements » sont plus importants que voir ton fils disputer le premier match de la saison ? Plus importants que respecter la promesse que tu lui as faite ?

- T'es furax là ...

- Furax ? Je ne suis pas furax, pauvre tâche ! , ai-je explosé. Je suis juste déçue de voir Anthony pleurer encore une fois à cause de toi ! Et je ne te parle même pas de tes magouilles avec l'énorme ficus que tu m'as fait livrer !

- Oh ...

- ouais oh ! Le match commence à quinze heures. Je dépose une requête lundi pour réduire à peau de chagrin ton droit de visite et d'hébergement ! Et je ferai témoigner Anthony !

- Ma chérie... s'il te plaît ...

- je ne suis pas ta chérie ! Je suis juste une pauvre conne qui a cru à tes boniments ! Et j'y ai cru tellement fort que j'étais mariée avant d'avoir fini la fac ! Tellement fort que je me suis retrouvée au FBI en train de profiler pour toi ! , dis-je en serrant les dents.

- Ne m'empêche pas de voir mon fils ! , me supplia-t-il.

- Oh si mon gars ! Et pas parce que je t'ai surpris dans ton bureau avec une de tes pétasses alors qu' Anthony n'avait que deux mois ! J'en ai assez que tu lui fasses miroiter des trucs qui n'arrivent jamais ! Le match, demain de quinze heures à seize heures trente. Tu t'approches de lui sans passer par moi avant et je te shoote!

- Mais ...

- Y' a pas de mais, mon gars ! T'as été mon instructeur... Tu connais mon score sur cibles mouvantes ! C'est pas parce que nous avons divorcé que j'ai arrêté de fréquenter les stands de tir ! Et tes frères sont de bons partenaires ! Surtout Nathan avec son 300 ! Quoique Lucas en combat rapproché est pas mal non plus ...

- c'est bon ! J'ai pigé le concept !

- Mais j'espère bien que t'as pigé le concept ! Demain, quinze heures ! Et desserre le noeud sinon je te grille !

- Ils côtoient mon fils ! Je ne desserre rien ! , rugit Paul.

- Je te la refais de manière plus explicite : accorde moins d'importance à la vie de ta queue, et plus à celle de ton fils ! , dis-je d'une voix rauque (j'aurai pu dégainer mon flingue s'il avait été en face de moi...).

- J'ai le droit de refaire ma vie ! , me dit-il sur le même ton.

- Mais moi aussi ! Et c'est pas pour autant que je tringle tout ce qui bouge ! ... Paul. On a merdé notre vie de couple... On est pas obligés de foirer celle de parents , dis-je en me calmant un peu. Tu as le droit de refaire ta vie, moi aussi ... Mais si tu dis à Anthony que tu vas venir, alors démerde-toi comme tu veux pour être là pour lui ! Si c'est sérieux avec elle, fais-la suivre !

- Non ! C'est juste un plan cul parmi d'autres..., soupira-t-il.

- Paul ... Je ne veux pas voir arriver le moment où Anthony demandera une audience au juge pour éviter d'avoir à aller chez toi ... ça fait un mois que tu ne l'as pas pris ! C'est avec Emmett qu'il fait des soirées entre mecs ! Avec Lily qu'il fait des virées shopping ! Avec Nathan, qu'il apprend les paniers à trois points ! Avec Lucas le judo ! Et c'est encore pas avec toi qu'il va à la fête foraine, au ciné, au resto, dans les musées...!

- c'est bon ! J'ai compris ! Je serai là demain, même si je dois venir avec l' hélico !

- Bien ! En attendant, respire un coup et lâche-moi la grappe !

- Je t'aime ma chérie ... , me dit-il tendrement.

- Va te faire foutre ! , dis-je en raccrochant et en expirant bruyamment. Quoi ? , continuai-je en m'apercevant que notre tablée atypique me regardait abasourdie.

- Laisse-moi deviner ! , commença Emmett. Le tireur le plus rapide de Seattle t'a dit qu'il t'aimait ...

- continue Dr Freud... , dis-je en me calant dans le coin de la banquette, un poil trop près d' Edward qui me dévisageait sans faiblir...

- Anthony est mal élevé ... Paul sait que quelqu'un s'intéresse plus ou moins à ton joli petit cul, et ça le rend dingue !

- Dingue n'est pas assez représentatif ... , dis-je en attrapant mon soda.

- Pour qu'il demande à ses hommes de fouiner, j'imagine qu'on peut dire que ça doit lui faire l'effet d'une brûlure au vitriol !

- On ressent la même chose quand on surprend son mari avec une stagiaire de l'agence en plein travaux pratiques ... , murmurai-je .

- Maman ? Tu crois que je pourrais appeler les frères Scott ?

- Je te rends ton portable et tu gères ... Tiens !

- Je t'ai dit aujourd'hui que je t'aime maman ? , me dit mon fils en attrapant son téléphone.

- Euh ... au petit déj' ce matin quand je t'ai laissé manger la dernière crêpe !

- Ouais ! Mais je t'aime tout le temps ! Pas juste quand tu cuisines comme une diva des fourneaux ! Tonton Lucas ? C'est Anthony !... Salut tonton Nat' ! Vous faites quoi demain ?... Parce que ...

- tes relations avec son père sont compliquées... , me dit Edward en s'appuyant contre moi.

- Celles avec ton ex ne le sont pas ?, dis-je en mordant dans mon burger.

- Je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle de Tanya. Elle n'a jamais cherché à revoir ou appeler notre fille. Elle est partie dès le retour de la maternité... Ses parents ne savent pas où elle est et ses sœurs ne me parlent plus, me dit-il en haussant les épaules de façon désinvolte. Ce qui est compliqué, c'est d'expliquer à une môme pourquoi sa mère nous a quittés, pourquoi elle n'a personne à appeler maman ... Qui sont Lucas et Nathan ?

- Les demi-frères de Paul. Leur père n'a jamais été un modèle de stabilité ! Il était étudiant quand il a eu Paul avec Caroline. Mais en même temps, il voyait Karen et Debbie... Paul a six mois de plus que Lucas, et sept de plus que Nathan...

- Wow ! , sifflèrent en même temps tous les Cullen.

- Je suis même surprise qu' Anthony soit le seul enfant de Paul...

- Maman ! Nathan va venir avec Hayley et le bébé ! Lucas est sûr d'être à l'heure mais Payton risque d'être en retard ! Elle demande qu'on lui garde une place !

- No problemo ! Ça va lui coûter un bras en places de concert !

- T'as entendu tonton ? ... A demain ! Ils vont venir me voir ! J'ai intérêt à assurer !

- T'assure toujours le microbe ! , le rassura Emmett.

Le repas s'est terminé dans le calme, Roy venant même prendre sa pause avec nous.

Emmett expliquait quelques tactiques à Anthony qui les notait scrupuleusement. En bon capitaine, il les ressortirait demain !

Rosalie couvait mes hommes du regard . C'est vrai qu'elle est loin de ressembler à l'image que les publicistes donnent d'elle : froide et inaccessible.

Jasper interrogeait Lily sur ses activités professionnelles. Et là aussi je pouvais voir le cerveau du doc se mettre en marche ... Mais lancer le lutin sur le sujet de la mode, c'est comme donner carte blanche à un gamin dans un magasin de bonbons ! Et ça a l'air de vraiment l'intéresser en plus ! Elle va pas le lâcher !

Edward parlait peu . Mais ses expressions et sa façon de se comporter m'en disaient beaucoup sur lui ...

- T'as fait notre profil ? , me demanda-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

J'ai opiné en silence, profitant plus longuement du délicieux frisson qu'il venait de déclencher.

- Et alors ? Sommes-nous fréquentables ? , murmura-t-il en effleurant le lobe de mon oreille droite avec son nez .

- De prime abord je dirai que oui , dis-je en me tournant vers lui pour me retrouver à quelques centimètres à peine de ses lèvres.

- Excuse-moi ... Ce doit être ma fille ! , me dit-il en répondant à son téléphone. Salut ma puce ! Tu allais te coucher ? ... Mais c'est génial ça ! Et vous allez arriver pour quelle heure ? ... Magnifique ! J'ai justement fait la connaissance d'un jeune homme de ton âge! Il a un match de foot demain ! Et tu sais qui est son oncle ? ... non ! Tu le verras toi-même demain! Je t'aime Val ! ... Oui je sais que le suspens va être intenable ! Mais crois-moi, tu vas sauter au plafond ! ... Moi aussi mon coeur ! A demain !

Il a reprit sa place tout contre moi, comme si c'était naturel pour lui d'être là.

- Mes parents ont pu se libérer plus tôt que prévu... Ils arrivent demain pour le déjeuner. Val est impatiente de rencontrer ton fils. Elle est dingue de foot ! Et elle a un poster de ton frère dans sa chambre !

- Comment va la crevette ? , demanda tendrement Rosalie.

- Super bien ! Papa a pu se décharger de quelques interventions non urgentes. Ils seront là demain en fin de matinée...

- Formidable ! On va tous pouvoir aller au match pour admirer Anthony le puma Scott ! , s'exclama-t-elle en ébouriffant les cheveux de mon fils , qui se mit à rire lui aussi .

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça ! Mais le puma a besoin de sommeil s'il veut être à la hauteur de sa réputation ! Surtout que les Mariners vont être dans les gradins !

- Géniaaaaaaal ! , cria Anthony en levant les bras. Maman , je t'aime, mais là je file au lit ! Je dois être au top demain ! ... Tonton ! Soit tu embrasses Rosalie en lui disant bonne nuit, soit tu la prends par la main pour qu'elle vienne me border ! Mais on bouge là !

- Euh ... , arriva à dire Emmett estomaqué.

- Je crois que je vais m'assurer que tu sois correctement bordé ! Faudrait pas que tu tombes du lit ! Enfin, si ton oncle est d'accord..., répondit Rosalie en se tournant vers mon ahuri de frangin.

- Euh ... Ouais... On y va ... On va coucher le champion ... On file... , balbutia le Grizzly .

- Tonton ! , s'impatienta Anthony.

- Roy ? Tu peux préparer la note pour Emmett ? , dis-je en élevant la voix.

- C'était ton tour ! , s'indigna l' intéressé.

- Qu'ai-je dit lorsque Roy t'a prévenu de ne pas laisser ton engin sans toit ?

- Oh putain ! Mes sièges en cuir Alcantara ! , s'écria-t-il en se précipitant dehors.

- Il ne fait que quelques gouttes par-ci par-là ! , dit Jasper en regardant dehors.

- La note était pour lui si une seule goutte s'écrasait sur les pare-brises ! , dis-je en souriant innocemment de toutes mes dents. Il se fait avoir à tous les coups !

- Je fais deux notes ? , me demanda Roy?

- Non ! , cria Emmett en rentrant. C'est nos invités. Euh ... je vais avoir un blème Bella...

- J'imagine bien frangin ... , dis-je en lui tendant mes clés. Pas de rayure, ni bosse, sinon tu pourras dire adieu à ta saison , même en allant consulter Jasper tous les jours !

- Je fais le plein et je la lustre ? , railla mon frère.

- Si tu te lèves pas trop tard, c'est pas de refus !

- Si t'étais pas au FBI, je te botterai le cul ! , me dit-il entre ses dents à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

- Pour ça faudrait d'abord que t'arrives à me mettre la main dessus !

- Et que maman ne dorme pas avec son flingue sous son oreiller ! , ajouta mon fils pour faire bonne mesure.

- Ouais... ça aussi ... , marmonna Emmett. Je t'aurai un jour Bells ! Je t'aurai !

- Quand tu veux mon poussin ! , lui dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras. Prends soin de ce que j'ai de plus précieux !

- Comme si c'était ma propre merveille ! J'en prendrai encore plus soin que de mon casque de meilleur intercepteur du championnat ! On met les voiles Puma Scott ! Ciao ! Jasper et Ed' : gaffe à mes frangines ! Faites-les souffrir et je vous bute ! Allez, on s'arrache !

- Emmett ! Surveille ton langage devant Anthony ! , le morigéna Rosalie.

- Merci Rosalie ! T'es une sœur pour moi ! , dis-je en sachant ce que mon frère allait répondre.

- Ah non ! Pas une sister ! C'est puni par la loi non le sexe entre frangins ?

- C'est de l'inceste et c'est passible de cinq ans de taule ! , récitai-je en le fixant.

- Ben considère Rosie comme une bonne copine ! Bon au lit les gens !

- Emmett ! , se manifesta Roy en s'éventant avec la note.

- C'est la ruine ? , grimaça le grizzly.

- Deux places pour le premier match ...

- Vendu ! , s'écria Emmett soulagé. J'ai un futur champion à coucher moi !

- Ciao mon cœur ! , dis-je en embrassant Anthony.

- Bonne nuit Maman ! Et pas de bêtises avec Edward !

- On va essayer d'être aussi sages que Rosalie et Emmett ! , rigola Edward.

Ses rires s'amplifièrent quand il vit sa sœur rougir et mon frère grimacer salement.

- On va s'éclipser nous aussi ! , suggéra le lutin. On se voit au match ! On fait comme d' hab' ?

- Semblerait ..., opinai-je.

- J'aurai besoin de la jeep ... , soupira Alice avec une moue de dégoût.

- Et oublie les grands créateurs ... Suzie a prévu une bataille d'eau pour introniser les nouveaux...!

- Seigneur ! Et un jean griffé « Lily B. » ? Et un petit débardeur ?

- Ça devrait le faire ! , approuvai-je.

- Pour toi, ce sera ce que je t'ai préparé dans la salle de bains ! , me dit-elle en se dirigeant prestement vers sa voiture.

- Hey ! Minute Lily B ! Quand es-tu passée chez moi ?

- Pendant ma pause déjeuner ! Et si tu viens habillée autrement qu'en Lily B , je demande à Emmett de te foutre à poil !

- Mais bien sûr !

- J'ai vraiment besoin de pub, ma sœur préférée !

- Mais tu viens de signer leur sœur ! C'est la nana la plus superbe que j'ai jamais vue ! Je pourrais même virer lesbienne pour avoir son corps ! , dis-je en levant les bras au ciel de désespoir. T'es frapadingo Lily !

- Je veux devenir leader sur le marché des fringues classes mais cool ! , me supplia-t-elle .

- Implore-moi ... , dis-je en m'appuyant sur le roadster couvert .

- Ma sœur préférée, je te promets de ne pas te traîner plus d'une fois par semaine en virée shopping , mais porte mes créations !

- Une fois par mois !

- Je fais aussi des fringues pour hommes ! , s'écria-t-elle en se tournant vers Jasper les mains jointes comme pour la prière.

- Je veux bien aller les voir, les porter et t'accompagner en virée shopping , à la seule condition expresse que tu acceptes une invitation à dîner ! , lui répondit Jasper.

- Dîner, petit déjeuner, déjeuner et goûter pour aussi longtemps que tu me supporteras ! , explosa le lutin en se jetant dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser goulûment.

- Amusez-vous bien !, dis-je en montant dans la voiture.

- Gardez-en un peu pour demain ! , leur lança Edward en riant.

- Et vous n'en gardez pas trop pour demain ! , lui répondit Jasper en lui faisant un clin d' œil.

- On va où ? , me demanda Edward.

- Épate-moi ! , dis-je en mettant le contact.

- Étonne-moi ! , me répondit-il joueur.

J'ai actionné l'ouverture automatique de la porte du garage grâce à mon Iphone. Vive la technologie !

Une fois le roadster à l'abri, l'alarme enclenchée, les volets fermés et les serrures verrouillées, tout ça en un clic sur le portier domotique, j'ai posé mes clés et mon sac sur la console de l'entrée.

- Sympa la déco !

- Contente que ça te plaise ! Soif ?

- Plutôt faim..., me murmure-t-il en refermant la porte du réfrigérateur que je viens d'ouvrir.

J'étais coincée ... Entre deux maux il faut toujours prendre le moindre ... Réfrigérateur ... Corps d' Edward ... Corps d' Edward ... Réfrigérateur ... ?

En temps normal , je réfléchis un minimum ... Mais là c'est le black out total ! Mes neurones sont aux abonnés absents : « Madame est sortie ! Elle a donné congé au petit personnel! ».

Il a caressé ma joue délicatement, un peu comme s'il avait peur de casser quelque chose d' extrêmement rare ou fragile, tout en me vrillant de ses émeraudes tandis que je savoure pleinement son toucher...

Je me fais l'impression d'être une dinde le soir de thanksgiving : anxieuse de savoir à quelle sauce je vais être mangée !

- Tu réfléchis trop Isabella ... , me murmure-t-il avant de m'embrasser d'abord timidement, puis plus langoureusement voyant que je ne le repousse pas.

Et c'est plus qu' essoufflée que je le pousse vers l'escalier menant à l'étage . Ma chambre est la première sur la droite, suivie de ma salle de bains , celle de mon fils, et sa chambre. Au fond , la salle de jeux. A gauche de l'escalier, mon bureau toujours fermé à clé, et deux chambres d'amis.

J'habitais cette maison avec Paul ... Aucun autre homme n'a franchi le seuil de cette maison...

Je l'ai faite « dératiser » : j'ai demandé à Nathan et Lucas de virer tous les micros et les mini-caméras planqués par Paul juste avant son départ ... Enfin juste avant qu'il ne trouve ses affaires empilées sur la pelouse devant la porte...

Paul est trop bien informé sur les détails de ma vie ... Ses frères ont du oublier quelques trucs !

- Satisfait par la déco Edward ? , suis-je en train de chuchoter tout en déboutonnant sa chemise avec plus de lenteur que nécessaire.

- Je ne m'intéresse qu'à celle de tes sous-vêtements... , me répond-il en enlevant mon tee-shirt à manches longues griffé Lily B.

- Mieux ... , dis-je en le poussant torse-nu sur mon lit.

- T'as raison ! Bien mieux ! , approuve-t-il en m' entraînant avec lui.

Nous tombons face-à face sur mon grand lit... King size pour moi toute seule... Je peux dormir en étoile si ça me chante ... Sauf que je dors en chien de fusil...

Il défait l'attache de mon soutien-gorge avec seulement deux doigts et fait glisser les bretelles le long de mes bras en les accompagnant d'une multitude de baisers. Ma respiration se fait erratique...

Paul a été mon premier amant. C'est lui qui m'a appris comment aimer un homme , comment lui montrer la façon dont je voulais être aimée à mon tour.

Avec Edward je n'ai pas de plan de bataille... Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas comme ça que ça se passe : personne ne lutte pour avoir le dessus sur l'autre ... ça me change ...

- Isabella ... tu es magnifique ! , murmure-t-il en embrassant avec dévotion chacun de mes seins. Tu es tellement douce ...Tellement belle ... tellement superbe ... , continue-t-il en me mordillant.

- Dieu que c'est bon ! ... Continue ! ..., ai-je gémi tant la torture qu'il inflige à ma poitrine est agréable.

- Edward ... juste Edward... , chuchote-t-il en souriant avant de remonter vers ma bouche.

- Edward ..., dis-je contre ses lèvres alors que mes ongles tracent un chemin de son torse à sa taille.

- Dis-moi ... , gémit-il à son tour quand je m'attaque aux boutons de son jean. J'adore ta voix ... Parle-moi ... , halète-t-il tandis que son pantalon tombe au sol avec son boxer que mes ongles ont entraîné avec le jean.

- Tu sens magnifiquement bon ..., susurrai-je en parsemant son cou de baisers. Ta peau est douce ..., continuai-je sur ses pectoraux. Tu es superbement musclé ... , soupirai-je avant de mordiller ses abdominaux.

- Tu me rends dingue Isabella ! , murmure-t-il avant de me renverser pour que je sois sous lui. J'ai l'impression de connaître par cœur chaque courbe de ton corps, alors que c'est la première fois de ma vie que je te vois, me dit-il en déboutonnant mon jean. Je me sens tellement bien avec toi ! , conclut-il en laissant tomber jean et string près de la table de chevet.

Nous sommes donc à égalité ... Tous les deux nus ... Tous les deux enfiévrés ... Et nos doigts se mêlent quand Edward plonge son regard dans le mien, ses mains entraînant les miennes au-dessus de ma tête.

- j'adore tes yeux ... J'ai l'impression de nager dans un océan de chocolat ... J'adore le chocolat !

- J'adore tes lèvres ... j'ai l'impression de revivre quand tu m'embrasses ...

- Isabella ... Bella ... , murmure-t-il encore alors qu'il pénètre très doucement en moi. J'ai l'impression de rentrer chez moi ... , soupire-t-il entre deux va-et-vient trop lents à mon goût, preuve qu'il ne se lâche pas complètement.

- Tu es chez toi ... Laisse-toi aller... , dis-je en léchant doucement ses lèvres et en accentuant l'amplitude des mouvements de mon bassin contre le sien.

- Montre-moi ... Bella ... Guide-moi vers ton cœur ... Je veux tout de toi ... Donne-moi les clés..., dit-il en ponctuant chaque demande de baisers tous plus tendres les uns que les autres.

- Dis-moi Edward...Laisse-toi aller ... Dis-moi comment t'aimer ... , chuchotai-je en faisant glisser mes doigts le long de ses bras, puis de ses flancs, pour finir par caresser du bout des ongles ses fesses musclées.

- Bella ... Tu es mon chez-moi .. Tu es celle que je recherche depuis si longtemps !

- Edward ... Je me sens entière dans tes bras ...

Nous n'étions que chuchotements et murmures. La maison était pourtant vide ... Mais nos gémissements étouffés par des millions de baisers tendres ajoutaient à la dimension intimiste une touche sentimentale sur laquelle je ne voulais mettre aucun nom ... Ce n'est pas possible !

- Bella ...je suis à toi !

- Entièrement à toi ! , dis-je alors que je me sens perdre pied.

- Isabella ... Isabella ... Bellaaaaaaaaa ...

Son orgasme a été aussi fulgurant que le mien !

Je peux voir défiler toute une palette d'émotions dans ses yeux. Il doit certainement lire la même chose dans les miens ...

Il se retire très doucement en m'embrassant tendrement, et je remonte le drap sur nous. Je ne peux pas dormir si je n'ai pas un drap sur moi , même en plein été avec la clim' en marche !

Je me pelotonne contre son torse , dos à lui. Il perd ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

- C'est trop tôt ... , murmure-t-il contre la peau de mon cou. C'est trop tôt , mais c'est déjà trop tard ... Je suis tombé amoureux de toi ... Parle-moi Isabella ...

- Redis-le encore ... , dis-je en portant son poignet droit à ma bouche.

- Je t'aime Isabella ... je t'aime ... je t'aime.. , me dit-il en semant des baisers de mon oreille à mon épaule.

- C'est effectivement trop tôt et déjà trop tard ... , dis-je contre la paume de sa main ... Tu es mon chez-moi... Je ne peux pas te donner les clés ... Tu les as prises lors de ton premier sourire...

- Dis-le ... , me souffle-t-il alors qu'il me mordille le lobe de l'oreille.

- Je t'aime Edward ... , ai-je chuchoté tout bas.

Je n'ai jamais dit ces mots-là au père de mon fils. A bien y repenser, je ne devais pas croire à la pérennité de cette histoire !

Mais là je le pense ... C'est Lui ! J'ai enfin trouvé Le mec qui me convient... Le mec fait pour moi ... J'ai envie de passer plus de temps avec lui, ce qui est complètement débile puisque je suis tout contre lui après une séance de tango horizontal plus que mémorable ! Personne ne m'a jamais fait ressentir tout ce qu' Edward me fait découvrir depuis quelques heures ! Je ne sais plus quoi penser ...

- Parle-moi Bella ... Dis-moi à quoi tu penses ...

- Je suis perdue Edward ... tout est à la fois si nouveau et si naturel ! Mes réactions m'étonnent et me font peur ! Je ne ramène personne à la maison ! Ma vie tourne autour de mon fils ! Je m'organise même pour pouvoir travailler depuis la maison pour ne pas avoir à le laisser plus de vingt-quatre heures !

- Je sais Bella ...Je ressens la même chose ... Peut-être qu'il fallait juste qu'on se trouve... Peut-être qu'il manquait quelque chose à nos vies, et que maintenant que nous nous sommes reconnus et trouvés, nous sommes entiers...

- C'est exactement ça ... je me sens entière ... , dis-je en me calant encore plus contre lui.

- J'ai l'impression que mon âme a reconnu la tienne , qu'elles viennent de se fondre pour n'en former qu'une seule ...

- J'aime bien ce concept ! , dis-je en réprimant un bâillement.

- Dors ma Bella... Dors..., me murmure-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras . Je vais te rejoindre dans ton rêve ...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour ! En attendant le chapitre de mardi , voici un petit mot de l'auteure pour vous !**_

Je tenais vraiment à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pu me mettre soit en alerte, soit qui ont laissé une trace de leur passage sur une de mes fics

Merci aussi à celles qui ont attendu patiemment que je reposte...

Un immense merci à Butterfly pour sa très gentille attention, puis son amitié (j'espère...). Comme je manque de temps, elle poste pour moi ...

Merci aussi à ma bêta, Doumbea, dont la fic est juste sublime, tout comme celles de Butterfly dont je n'arrive pas à me décoller... A ce sujet si tu veux m'envoyer des chapitres d'avance, je prends !

Bref...

A celles qui trouvent que mon langage est peut être un peu cru : c'est comme ça... Je ne tolère pas ces mots dans la bouche de mes enfants, toutefois la Bella très gentille et sans défauts de l'inégalable Stephenie MEYER me gonfle parfois...Bon faut avouer qu'après 12 lectures de chaque tome...

Sur le fait que je fasse apparaître soit les Frères Scott, soit des gens de Fast and Furious : ben c'est comme ça .. Là aussi, visionnage intensif grâce à mes enfants..donc influence inévitable...

Pour le reste, je n'oblige personne à me lire, mais je prends le temps de lire chaque review avec un plaisir certain...Ne vous empêchez donc pas de chatouiller le petit bouton pour me dire ce que vous pensez des chapitres, ou du sens dans lequel va l'histoire...

J'arrête de vous gonfler...Merci encore.

Plein de bisous...

Ptitesfrimousses.

_**Hmmmmm ...Pour ce qui est de moi..Je te réponds par review et par message :D**_

_**En tout cas, je me permets de vous conseiller de lire la fiction de Doumbea, qui est , comme vous le dit Ptitesfrimousses (on va dire PF hein ?^^) S-u-b-l-i-m-e ! **_

_**En tout cas, comme prévu je posterais pour elle (et pour vous...et aussi pour moi...^^) le chapitre de CP et FVJ mardi !**_

_**Bisous à toutes !**_

_**Butterfly971.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour , **

**Ici Butterfly qui vous livre ce second chapitre ! Désolée de ne pas l'avoir fait avant, je suis en mode footballistique Barcelone-Real Madrid...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>2 -<strong>

- Bonjour mon cœur ... , me susurra une voix mélodieuse au creux de l'oreille.

- Salut jeune homme ! Ta mère sait que tu as découché ? , murmurai-je contre son torse.

- Ma mère va t'adorer ! Ma fille va adorer ton fils ! Et moi je t'adore ! , conclut-il en m'embrassant avec passion.

- Bellaaaa ! , cria une voix depuis le salon.

- Tu attendais quelqu'un ?

- Non ! Mais il ne va pas être déçu du voyage ! Je suis encore au lit ! , criai-je en rabattant le drap sur ma poitrine.

- Bouge pas , j'arrive ! ...Oh...

- Edward , voilà Paul, le père d' Anthony. Paul, voilà Edward. Maintenant je veux les clés et ton cul en bas !

- Tu savais que je viendrais ! , me dit Paul sans bouger d'un pouce.

- J'avais dit quinze heures au match d' Anthony ! Sauf erreur de ma part, le match se déroule dans un stade conçu pour ! Là c'est ma chambre ! Et il est onze heures !

- C'est notre chambre , dans notre maison , et tu baises le premier venu ! , s'énerva Paul.

- D'accord ... , dis-je en me calant contre Edward pour pouvoir glisser ma main gauche sous mon oreiller. Fin du premier round ! Sors de chez moi !

J'avais dit cela en dégainant mon joli 9mm de service. Je tenais en joue le père de mon fils ... Pathétique ... Tout bonnement pathétique !

Edward n'a pas eu de mouvement de recul en voyant mon arme, Paul a souri.

- Es-tu certaine qu'il soit chargé ma chérie ?

- Aussi certaine que je puisse l'être, si tu ne sors pas de chez moi, je te troue la peau !

- Comment expliquerais-tu à Anthony mon corps sur le sol de notre chambre ?

- J'ai des litres d'acide chlorhydrique à la cave, mon chéri ... Edward, sans faire de gestes brusques, ouvre le tiroir de la table de chevet et donne-moi le contenu s'il te plaît.

- C'est ...

- C'est un cran d'arrêt que Paul va se prendre entre les deux yeux... Merci mon cœur.

- On est déjà à l'étape des mots doux ? , ironisa mon ex-mari.

- Edward , mon téléphone doit être dans la poche arrière de mon jean.

- Je l'ai ! , me dit-il en tendant le bras.

- Cherche le numéro du portable de Lucas et lance l'appel ! Mets-nous sur haut-parleur ...

- Lucas ... Lucas ... Lucas ! C'est parti !, murmura Edward.

- Bella la belle ! Tu veux qu'on apporte un truc pour le goûter des champions ?

- Hey Jedi ! J'ai mon 9mm dans la main gauche, le cran d'arrêt que tu m'as offert dans la droite, Paul devant moi et un charmant spécimen masculin avec moi sous les draps ...

- oh bordel de merde ! , cria Lucas. Mais y a quoi qu'il comprend pas ce con dans « laisse-la vivre ta vie » ? Tu peux le garder en joue combien de temps ? Nathan doit être tout près ! Il voulait manger avec vous ... Ne raccroche pas !

- Alors mon chéri ... Que fait-on en attendant ? , demandai-je à Paul en insistant bien sur le ton sarcastique du « mon chéri », alors que lui était tendre en m'appelant ainsi.

- Isa ! Bella ! Et merde ! Je viens d'avoir Nathan ! Il est au coin de ta rue ... Il a déposé Hayley et Michael chez ton frère. Charlie et Emmett sont dans la voiture de Nat'... L'équipe de Paul va faire un détour : c'est Dém' qui conduit. Ils seront chez toi d'ici quelques minutes ! T'as déconné Paul , comme toujours quand il s'agit de Bella !

- Je me fous de ton avis Lucas ! , rugit Paul.

- Ben voyons ! Bella , Peyton a pu se libérer mais on sera pas à Forks avant le début du match !

- On vous gardera deux places ! Ciao jeune Skywalker !

- Ciao Bella !

- Bella ? T'es où ? , cria mon frère depuis l'entrée.

- Dans mon pieu ! Je suis armée alors on reste cool !

- Emmett ! Laisse-moi passer devant ! , dit Nathan en bon agent de terrain.

- Je vais le buter ! , éructa Emmett.

- Va falloir prendre un ticket ! Moi d'abord ! , dis-je à mon frère en souriant sans lâcher Paul des yeux.

- Bella ? Nat' ? Vous êtes où ?

- Monte l'escalier !

- C'est moi qui parle ! , lança Nathan.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? , demanda Démétri sur le seuil de ma chambre. Salut Bella ! C'est une partouze ? , rit-il.

- Dans tes rêves mon lapin ! Menottes, liens aux coudes, chevilles entravées et son cul sur le canapé en bas ! J'ai envie de me saper et je dois aller voir mon fils jouer au foot dans quelques heures ! Jane, arrête de le mater ! , dis-je énervée.

- T'as marqué ton territoire ? , me demanda-t-elle amusée.

- Il ne s'est pas encore fait tatouer mon prénom sur la peau, ni demandée en mariage ! , dis-je en regardant Paul en coin.

- Donc je peux tenter ma chance ?

- Non, tu ne peux pas tenter ta chance ! , lui répondit Edward en souriant. Tu es certes très jolie Jane, mais je préfère les brunes... Tu pourrais être carrément fabuleuse avec tes grands yeux bleus si ton expression de mante religieuse ne venait pas tout gâcher... Et j'avoue que j'ai pas trop envie de te faire la conversation alors que je suis nu sous ce drap !

- Paul ! T'as jamais aussi bien claqué le beignet de ma jumelle ! , se moqua Alec.

- Ta sœur est parfois utile ... , marmonna Paul aussi bien ficelé qu'un rôti dominical.

- Dém' mon lapin ! Tu veux bien me passer le peignoir qui est sur le fauteuil de la coiffeuse ? T'es un amour ! Jane , j'espère que l'utilité que Paul te trouve ne se résume pas à ta bouche siliconée ...

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne t'ai jamais vue nue ? , rit-il en me lançant le bout de tissu.

- Parce que tu arrives toujours trop tard ! La machine à café est en bas ... Emmett, tu veux bien faire le barman ?

- Seulement si j'ai le droit de lui en coller une ! , dit-il en regardant Paul d'un air mauvais.

- Où est Anthony ? , ai-je lancé à Charlie qui toisait Paul.

- Avec une charmante demoiselle extraordinairement bien carrossée qui m'a dit s'appeler Rosalie... Hayley et le bébé leur tiennent compagnie... Cette Rosalie c'est ...

- C'est la sœur d' Edward ! , dis-je en lui souriant de toutes mes dents.

- Oh ...

- On a le droit à deux minutes pour passer des fringues ? , demanda mon voisin de lit.

- On descend Paul et ensuite on aimerait quelques explications ! , chanta joyeusement Démétri .

- Je me gèle les miches ! Dehors ! , dis-je excédée.

- Va falloir limer les griffes de la tigresse !

- Ta gueule Dém' ! Et ferme la porte !

Comment expliquer tout ce qui venait de se passer à Edward ? Comment lui expliquer pour le flingue et la lame ? Que lui dire ?

- Tu réfléchis trop Isabella ... , me murmura-t-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.

- Probablement ... mais ça m'a toujours gardée en vie ... , ai-je gémi contre ses lèvres.

- Ton ex a l'air sympa... , me dit-il en mordillant les doigts qui tenaient encore la lame de mon couteau.

- Il le sera encore plus dans pas longtemps ! , dis-je en l'embrassant tendrement avant de sortir du lit. Tu ne devais pas aller accueillir ta fille et tes parents ?

- Je vais leur demander de nous retrouver directement au stade ! , opina-t-il en pianotant sur mon téléphone. Maman ? C'est Edward ! ... Oh ... Vous ne voulez pas vous arrêter à Port Angeles pour grignoter quelque chose ?...Génial ! ...Dis-lui que je l'aime quand elle se réveillera !... Celui d'une amie ! Bye ! J'ai utilisé ton téléphone ... , me dit-il en désignant l'appareil avec une petite moue trop craquante.

- Pas grave ... Tu devrais t'habiller... Jane peut être très convaincante quand elle s'en donne la peine...

- Peine perdue ... , me dit-il en me prenant par la taille pour que je sois face à lui. Je ne vois que toi...

- Excellent !

- Je le pensais quand je te l'ai dit...

- Moi aussi ... Sinon je n'aurais rien dit ... Lily doit avoir laissé des fringues masculines dans un coin de mon armoire. Elle va avoir une sacrée dette à me rembourser celle-là !

- Tu vas descendre en peignoir ?

- Je vais faire un peu de sport , dis-je en enfilant un brassière et un short moulants.

- Tu vas lui en mettre plein la vue !

- C'est le but ! , dis-je en souriant de toutes mes dents. Faudra qu'on parle ensuite nous deux...

- Des modalités de notre vie commune ?

- De l'agence à laquelle tu appartiens Cullen ...Réfléchis bien à ce que tu vas me répondre... Dans moins d'une heure, c'est toi et moi dans la salle de sport en tête-à-tête ! Et malheureusement pour toi, Paul a fait en sorte que mon quotient patience frise le zéro absolu !

- A tout à l'heure alors ...

- On va faire comme ça ... , dis-je en sortant de ma chambre.

Charlie avait entraîné mon frère à l'écart pour qu'il ne cède pas à son envie de se servir de Paul comme sac de frappe.

Voir mon ex-mari entravé de la sorte ne me procurait aucun plaisir , loin de là ...

Le reste de l'équipe était dispersé dans le salon et la cuisine où Nathan s'amusait avec la machine à café ...

- Elle m'a coûté un bras Nat' ! Maintenant que tu y es , un triple expresso s'il te plaît !

- Bien m'dame ! Sans sucre, sans crème, et de préférence dans un dé à coudre histoire que la caféine ne soit pas diluée ?

- C'est exactement ça ! C'est toi que j'aurais dû épouser ! , dis-je en lui souriant alors que Paul étouffait un juron . Tu peux les lâcher Nathan... Ça va se régler entre lui et moi ...

- Si tu le dis ... , soupira Nathan. La récré est terminée ! ... Alors que fait-on Bells ?

- Ciao Bella ! , me dit Démétri alors que l'équipe sortait.

- Ciao chiaro ! , lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil qui n échappa pas ni à Paul ni à Edward, qui redescendait de sa douche. Tu prends Charlie et Emmett et tu vas retrouver Hayley et les garçons ? , répondis-je à mon ex-beau frère. Paul et moi devons régler les affaires en cours... On vous rejoint pour manger...

- On prévoit un couvert pour ton copain de chambrée ? , me demanda mon père en détaillant Edward.

- Ce serait sympa Chef Swan ... Sauf si Bella me laisse manger dans son assiette ! , répondit Edward à ma place.

- Bien ... Charlie, Emmett ! On a du boulot à tout installer pour le repas ! , dit Nathan en poussant gentiment mon père et mon frère vers la porte.

- Bella ? , me demanda Emmett inquiet.

- Je gère Em' ... Dis à Anthony que Paul viendra manger avec nous.

- Ok ... , souffla mon frère en refermant la porte sur lui.

- Bien ... Dis-moi Paul...

- Te dire quoi ma chérie ?

- Pourquoi ? , demandai-je en lui détachant tous ses liens.

- Je sais que je n'aurais pas du venir... , soupira-t-il. Mais tu me manques ! Je deviens dingue sans toi !

- Mais tu veux quoi bordel ? , me suis-je écriée. Je fais comme si je ne t'avais pas vu avec ta stagiaire sur ton bureau , sa tête à quelques centimètres de notre photo de mariage ? Je tire un trait sur tes nombreuses aventures conjugales ? Sur Monica qui te suçait alors que tu regardais fixement une photo de notre fils et moi ? J'oublie les dix points de suture du couteau à viande ? Je fais comme si tout ça n'était jamais arrivé ? On revit ensemble, on se pourrit tous les soirs et on rend notre fils complètement traumatisé ?

- Je ne t'ai pas attaqué avec cette lame ! Tu vas me le reprocher jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ?

- Disons que, mû par une volonté supérieure, ce putain de couteau a sauté de tes mains pour dessiner sur mon dos alors que j'avais Anthony dans les bras ! On va finir par se tirer dessus Paul ... Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre !

- Mais on pourrait refaire une tentative toi et moi ! C'est à cause de lui ?

- Mais tenter quoi ? , dis-je en levant les bras au ciel. C'est toi qui m'a balancé que je ne te suffisais pas ! Que je ne te satisfaisais plus depuis la naissance de notre fils ! C'est le premier mec que je ramène à la maison ! C'est ma première aventure depuis notre divorce !, continuai-je en désignant Edward qui se faisait un café mais n'en perdait pas une miette. Combien depuis moi ?

- Trop ! ... Mais il n'y a que toi qui comptes pour moi !

- Toi aussi tu comptes Paul ... Mais pas comme ça ! On sera toujours liés ! On a Anthony ! Mais je ne serai jamais plus ta femme , ta maîtresse ou ton amante ! Je suis juste la mère de ton fils ! Tu sais que tu peux venir le voir quand tu veux ... Oh et puis merde ! Je demande mon transfert dans une autre unité lundi !

- C'est moi le patron tant que le nouveau ponte n'est pas arrivé ! Je mettrai ta demande au panier ! Je te promets d'être sage ma chérie ... Je vais me discipliner !

- Commence par arrêter les « ma chérie » ! Ça me donne envie de t'en coller une ! Paul ... Va rejoindre les autres au stade...J'ai besoin d'une douche, et je ne te veux pas dans la maison pendant que je serais à poil...

- Je t'ai déjà vue nue ..., me dit-il l' œil brillant.

- Lui aussi ! Et pas plus tard que la nuit dernière ! , dis-je acide.

- C'est un coup bas Bella ... Je peux t'attendre avec lui ... On a plein de choses à se dire , n'est-ce pas Cullen ?

- Paul ... Anthony t'attend ! , dis-je en m'obligeant à respirer calmement malgré mon envie de hurler.

- On se parlera plus tard Paul ... , lui dit Edward en lui lançant un regard amusé.

- Il me tarde ! , conclut Paul en sortant.

- Je suppose que c'est mon tour ? , me dit Edward en avançant dans le salon.

- Tu savais que j'avais une arme sous mon oreiller. Tu n'as pas bronché quand je l'ai pointée sur Paul ... Tu m'as tendu le couteau en tenant la lame de telle façon que je sois prête à lancer sans avoir besoin d'ajuster ma prise ! J'ai bien vu que tu te calais dans les oreillers pour que je puisse m'appuyer sur toi en cas de tir ! Qui es-tu ?

- Je suis celui qui t'a fait l'amour hier soir ... Celui qui t'a tenu dans ses bras toute la nuit ...Celui qui t'a dit qu'il t'aimait ... Et je le pensais ! Je le pense toujours ! Ne pourrait-on pas faire abstraction de nos jobs pour le week-end ? Juste Bella, Edward, leurs enfants, leurs familles et amis ?

- Je veux savoir qui je fais entrer dans la vie de mon fils !

- Je te le répète Bella ... , soupira-t-il en s'approchant de moi. Juste Edward Cullen et Isabella Swan ...

- Ça ne me suffit pas ! Le deal est simple : l'explication ou la porte !

Il m'a regardée fixement en serrant les dents... Je pouvais voir les muscles de ses mâchoires en action ...

Concentré , pesant le pour et le contre, minutieux, professionnel... Il est tout sauf un simple patron ... Il a eu une enfance heureuse ... Sa fille doit être équilibrée ... Il doit tout mettre en œuvre pour qu'elle ne souffre d'aucun manque affectif ,même si sa mère n'est pas présente dans sa vie ... Il a une autorité certaine ... Ses attitudes laissent transpirer l'habitude de diriger ... Mais pas un empire qui rachète, démantèle ou remet sur pieds, puis revend des entreprises ... Il connaît le maniement des armes ... Aussi bien les lames que les flingues ... Je ne serais même pas étonnée qu'il maîtrise le combat rapproché ! Je vois les rouages de son cerveau tourner très vite ...Il a pris sa décision ... Il réfléchit vite et bien ... Il va cracher le morceau ... Je ne me suis jamais trompée dans mes profils ...

- Tu as de quoi écrire ? , me demanda-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

- Près du téléphone, derrière toi ... , dis-je en accompagnant mes paroles d'un geste du menton.

- Viens... , m'ordonna-t-il en détachant une feuille du bloc.

Il est passé de l'autre côté du comptoir, a écrit un seul mot sur la feuille, puis a sorti un briquet de sa poche.

Il a une belle écriture... Il a fait glisser la feuille vers moi , le côté écrit à plat sur le comptoir... Une mini caméra ne verrait rien ... Prévoyant ...

En retournant la feuille sans le lâcher des yeux, j'ai distingué une inspiration profonde ... Mais pas d'expiration...

Je souris en lisant le seul mot présent ... Il me reprend la feuille, se place au-dessus de l'évier et allume son briquet. Il fait ensuite couler un peu d'eau pour disperser les cendres dans la bonde...Ça restera entre nous ...

- Satisfaite ? , me demanda-t-il en appuyant ses coudes sur le comptoir , se penchant assez pour que son souffle frôle mes lèvres.

- Plutôt oui ! Je vais prendre une douche ! , dis-je juste avant de me pencher à mon tour pour l'embrasser. T'es pas mal en Lily B !

- Je crois que je vais passer commande pour une garde-robe complète ! , murmura-t-il en souriant avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

- J'en ai pour cinq minutes ! , dis-je en me séparant de ses lèvres si tentantes.

- Une fille prête en moins d'une heure ? Top chrono ma belle !, ironisa-t-il en réglant sa montre.

Sa montre a sonné quand mon pied se posait sur le sol du rez-de-chaussée.

- Je suis sans voix ... , me dit-il en me détaillant de bas en haut avec des yeux gourmands. T'es vraiment pas mal en Lily B ! T'as bien dit au lutin surexcité qui est ta sœur qu'une maman avait prévu une bataille d'eau ?

- Suzie Lexington , maman de Killian et Simon , joueurs de l'équipe de Forks ! , opinai-je.

- C'est une excellente idée ! Surtout si tu enlèves cette chemise en jean et que ce superbe débardeur blanc se retrouve trempé et collant comme une deuxième peau ... , dit-il en m'enlaçant.

- Tu ne resteras pas sec bien longtemps ! , ai-je murmuré contre ses lèvres.

- Génial ... On sera obligés de prendre une douche ! , dit-il en m'embrassant tendrement.

- Faut vraiment y aller !

- Encore cinq minutes ! , supplia-t-il en m'embrassant encore.

- J'ai faim mon cœur ...

- Redis-le ...

- Mon cœur ... , murmurai-je contre ses lèvres.

- C'est toi mon cœur ! , me répondit-il en enlaçant ses doigts aux miens.

* * *

><p><strong>On laisse des reviews les filles ?<strong>

**Sachez que chacun de vos avis, argumentations, commentaires est important et fait plaisir à notre ptitesfrimousses .. ! Ca l'encourage à écrire et ne pas laisser tomber !**

**Je ne dirais rien de plus, je m'en vais retourner hurler devant ma télé et espérer que ce match de foot ressemble à un vrai match...**

**Bisous à toutes !**


	4. Chapter 4

**3 -**

- Papaaaa !

- Mais c'est ma fille préférée ça ! , s'écria Edward en regardant vers ma tribu incomplète.

Nous avancions main dans la main, en faisant face à plein de regards attentifs à nos moindres faits et gestes.

- Salut tout le monde ! Il reste de quoi manger ? , dis-je en souriant.

- Je les ai forcés à t'attendre ! , me dit Anthony en venant me faire un câlin. Papa est là ! , me chuchota-t-il.

- Je sais ... Il est passé à la maison ! , répondis-je sur le même ton .

- Ça va ma princesse ? , dit Edward en serrant une jolie petite poupée blonde dans ses bras.

- Bonjour ! , me dit une belle femme rousse aux yeux verts , le visage en forme de coeur : la mère d' Edward . Je suis Esmée , la mère de ce sale gosse qui ne nous a pas présentées !

- Je suis Carlisle , son père ! , me dit un grand blond aux yeux bleus : Jasper lui ressemblait énormément.

- Et moi je suis Valentine !

- Et bien bonjour Esmée, Carlisle et Valentine Cullen ! Je m'appelle Bella ! Et en tant que premier magistrat de Forks, je vous souhaite la bienvenue ! Vous avez fait connaissance ?

- Papy a fait les présentations ! , opina mon fils en allant s'asseoir près de Valentine.

- Jeune fille ...Ton père m'a dit que tu étais fan de foot ?

- Oui ...

- quelle est ton équipe préférée ?

- Les Mariners ! , s'exclama-t-elle avec entrain.

- Voyons, voyons ... , dis-je en regardant brièvement le parking derrière elle, je te propose une sorte de marché... Tu fermes tes jolis yeux et quand je te dis de les ouvrir, si ce que tu vois te plaît, je veux un super câlin !

- Et si ce que je vois ne me plais pas ? , me demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

- Je te donne la moitié du dessert de ton père !

- Pourquoi seulement la moitié ?

- Parce que l'autre est pour moi ! , dis-je en riant.

- Pas question ! , dit Edward en rigolant à son tour. Allez Val ! Ferme les yeux et ne triche pas !

Edward me souriait tendrement . Ses parents et Jasper ouvraient de grands yeux puisqu'ils voyaient les grands gaillards qui approchaient en silence , certains avec leurs compagnes...

- Donc tu es fan des Mariners ! Ton joueur préféré c'est qui ? , continuai-je en faisant un clin d' œil à mon frère et à son équipe qui sont venus agrandir le cercle de notre tribu.

- Emmett le Grizzly Swan ! , s'exclama-t-elle en rougissant.

- Ah bon ? Pourtant Tyler et Ben sont vachement plus beaux ! , dis-je faussement surprise.

- Noooon ! Emmett est super canon !

- Tu aimes ta tante Rosalie ?

- Bien sûr ! C'est quoi cette question ? Quel rapport avec le fromage ?

- Ouvre les yeux et tu me redonneras la réponse à ma dernière question ... , lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille.

Valentine a poussé un hurlement strident en voyant les Mariners au grand complet. C'était une sorte de tradition : ils venaient partager le repas avant le premier match d' Anthony depuis trois ans.

Elle sautillait partout comme Lily en pensant à une virée shopping !

- calme-toi petit pois sauteur ! , lui dit son père en riant.

- Salut Valentine ! , lui dit mon frère. Je ne te présente pas l'équipe ! Les gars , c'est Valentine ! La nièce préférée de ma Rosie, et la fille du chéri de ma sœur !

- T'es la sœur du Grizzly ? , me demanda Valentine en ouvrant de grands yeux ronds. Et t'es la chérie de papa ? Et tata Rose est la chérie de ton frère ?

- Et Jasper est le chéri de ma sœur Alice ! , ai-je ajouté en regardant les doigts enlacés du grand blond et de mon lutin.

- Tu te rends compte Anthony ? , s'exclama-t-elle en prenant mon fils dans ses bras. Ça veut dire que si tout se passe bien, je vais avoir le Grizzly pour tonton, et nous on va être une vraie famille !

J'ai entendu les dents de Paul grincer , ce qui n'a pas échappé à Carlisle qui était assis à côté de lui.

- on va procéder par étapes jeune fille ! , la tempéra-t-il. Pour l'instant, on profite de ce pique-nique et ensuite on ira voir Anthony jouer...

- Noooon ! Pour l'instant, je fais le tour des Mariners avec un joli sourire pour avoir des autographes ! , dit-elle en riant.

- Tu as un cahier et un stylo ? , demanda Ben.

- Euh ... non . , marmonna-t-elle en baissant la tête, l'enthousiasme au fond des chaussettes.

- Heureusement que le grizzly a pensé à tout ! , fanfaronna mon frère. Alors voilà le deal : je troque un super méga câlin contre deux polos de l'équipe. Un à ta taille avec ton nom dessus. Anthony a le même ! Le deuxième, c'est le mien ! Et les fripouilles l'ont déjà signé !

- J'adore Forks ! , cria-t-elle en embrassant mon frère , ce qui déclencha les rires de tout le monde , même de Paul.

- Maman... j'ai le ventre qui grogne ! , me supplia Anthony.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour !<strong>

**Alors désolée de ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre hier, gros examen et je n'y ai pas pensé tout de suite !**

**Alors je ne sais pas pourquoi, il est excessivement court, donc je vous mettrais exceptionnellement la suite demain soir (très tard pour vous) ou vendredi matin ! Vu que la suite est longue... Comme je m'y suis prise au dernier moment, l'auteure n'a pas eu le temps de me répondre encore !**

**Un merci aux revieweuses anonymes : Magaxa68 (n'est ce pas qu'il est génial son style hein ! Pour ce qui est de l'identité d'Edward, tu le découvriras bien assez tôt , ne t'inquiète pas !) , Ayana et Ilonka !**

**Si jamais vous ne voyez pas le chapitre jeudi ou vendredi, sonnez moi ! Lol**

**A bientôt,**

**Butterfly.**

**PS : Un immense BISOUS à l'auteure, ptitesfrimousses !**


	5. Chapter 5

**4 -**

- Tu sais Bella , Anthony, il joue trop bien !

Valentine était excitée comme ma soeur ...

- Il joue pas aussi bien que moi la crevette ! , se mit à rire Emmett.

- Nooooooon ! Il joue vachement mieux ! , lui répondit-elle en rougissant.

- Quoi ? Le microbe joue mieux que moi ? Vous avez entendu ça les gars ? , s'écria-t-il faussement offusqué en se tournant vers son équipe. Tu serais pas un peu amoureuse toi des fois ?

- Euh ... Ben ... c'est que ... Je peux avoir une glace papa s'il te plaît ?

- Bien essayé ... Réponds à tonton Emmett !

- Ben ... il est vachement beau Anthony ...

Paul, Edward et moi n'avons pas pu nous retenir de rire plus longtemps... Encore moins quand nous avons vu mon fils faire de grands gestes en direction de Valentine ...

- On parle de la dot tout de suite ? , lança Paul en riant.

- Faut que je fasse quelques économies encore ! , lui répondit Edward sur le même ton.

- Bells ? C'est Lucas ! Faut que tu viennes au bureau ...

- Je suis en vacances longue durée jeune Skywalker ...

- Le nouveau boss a téléphoné ... Il veut tout le service dans la salle de conférence demain à 09h précises . Il a dit texto « les absents seront virés, quelles que soient leurs excuses bidons » . J'ai essayé de plaider ta cause , mais il n'a rien voulu savoir ...

- Ok ... , dis-je en soupirant. Je vais me débrouiller pour Anthony.

- Bien ma belle ! Je finis de sonner le rappel ... Au fait Bells ! J'ai tes infos sur les Cullen, les Denali et les Silverstone .

- Tu me donnes tout ça demain ? J'apporterai le p'tit déj' !

- Le boss a déjà tout prévu : il m'a fait passer une super commande chez Urbano ...

- Je sens que je vais l'aimer le nouveau boss ! , dis-je en pensant aux merveilleuses cochonneries que ce boulanger très talentueux confectionnait.

- Paul le déteste déjà ! , rigola Lucas.

- Développe ...Il sait qui il est ?

- Non ... Mais mon cher grand frère a su par une indiscrétion qu'il s'agit d'un mec dans la petite trentaine, ancien profiler, dents longues ... Il paraît qu'il veut réorganiser le service .

- Paul doit être furax ... , dis-je en grimaçant. C'est pas cool ! Il était plutôt de bonne humeur samedi ... Mais si le nouveau boss vient planter sa merde, ça va devenir l'enfer entre nous !

- Écoute Isa ...

- Oh oh ! Tu ne m'appelles Isa que lorsque tu vas dire quelque chose que je ne vais pas aimer ...

- Le nouveau Boss m'a expressément demandé de te faire passer un message ...

- Balance ...

- Il ne va pas se contenter de coordonner . Il veut participer aux affaires. Il voudrait un département spécialisé dans le profilage ...

- Un département entier ?

- Cinq ou six profilers à plein temps et les équipes d'intervention habituelles mais renforcées ...

- Il aurait pu me dire tout ça à la réunion de demain ... Où est le message caché ?

- Euh .. , marmonna Lucas gêné.

- Lucas ... , soupirai-je.

- Ne flingue pas le messager ok ? Tu vas bosser avec lui ... Vous allez coordonner tous les deux les profilers .

- Quoi ? Je vais devoir coordonner ... ? Mais il est pas bien !

- Il savait que tu réagirais comme ça ... C'est pour cette raison que tu as la primeur de la nouvelle, pour digérer l' info ... N'oublie pas Bells ! Demain 09h00, salle de conférence ... Embrasse le Puma et sa mère pour moi ...

- Je savais que tu avais un faible pour moi ! , ris-je.

- J'ai toujours eu un faible pour toi ... , me répondit-il plus sérieux. Si Paul ne t'avait pas sauté dessus ...

- Ne me fait pas ça Lucas ! La famille est suffisamment partie en sucette ! Tu as Payton et elle est géniale !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Bella ! Je suis très heureux avec elle. Mais comme je tiens énormément à toi, je veille ...

- Merci Lucas. Toi aussi tu comptes énormément pour moi !

- Tu comptes pour moi aussi frangine ! , dit un autre des frères Scott.

- Hey Nathan ! , dis-je en souriant. Vous êtes des amours de frangins pour moi !

- On doit te laisser Bells ! , me dit Nathan. Chaque chef d'équipe doit faire un rapport détaillé sur les affaires en cours ..

- Et ceux qui n'ont rien d'officiel sur le feu ?

- Ils ramènent leurs fesses adorablement mises en valeur en Lily B et profitent du spectacle ! , rigola Lucas suivi par son frère.

- À demain les frères Scott ! , dis-je avec tendresse.

- On t'aime Bells ! , me répondirent-ils sur le même ton avant de raccrocher.

J'ai soupiré en regardant l'écran de fond de mon téléphone : Anthony riant aux éclats à une bêtise de mon frère ...

XoXo

- Bella ? Edward Cullen voudrait te voir ...

- Fais-le entrer Jess , et appelle Charlie, Lily et Emmett en appel groupé. Ensuite tu files chercher Sean à la crèche, et préparer un super repas pour Mike !

- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'adore bosser avec toi ? , me demanda-t-elle en riant tandis que le merveilleux mec avec lequel je venais de passer le week-end entrait dans mon bureau.

- Salut ... , me dit-il d'une voix douce en m'embrassant tendrement.

- Salut ...

- Bella ! J'ai tout le monde en ligne ! , m'interrompit Jessica.

- Merci Jess ! Bonne soirée ! Embrasse tes hommes pour moi !

- Bonne soirée à toi aussi petite veinarde ! Ligne deux... Bye !

- Assieds-toi Edward ... , dis-je en lui désignant un des fauteuils en face de mon bureau . Salut tout le monde ! J'ai besoin d'un volontaire pour demain !

- Virée shopping ?

- Pas même en rêve le lutin ! , répondis-je en riant.

- Tu as du boulot sur Seattle ? , demanda mon père .

- Exact Shérif ! Je dois être là-bas à 09h pétantes , sinon le nouveau boss va me virer de la section par la peau des fesses .

- Tu pourras toujours essayer de le charmer !

- J'ai déjà testé les relations personnelles au bureau, et ça n'a pas été une franche réussite Em' !

- Avoue que tu es tombée sur le roi des cons !

- C'est le père de ton filleul ...

- J'adore Anthony ! Mais j'ai le droit de pas blairer son père non ?

- Bella , je peux m'occuper de mon petit-fils demain. Il suffit que j'organise ma journée au bureau ...

- Tu es génial papa !

- Anthony pourrait dormir chez moi... , proposa Lily.

- T'as pas un invité ? , demanda mon père.

- Il est chez ses parents, avec l'invité de Bella ! , répondit Lily.

- Mon invité est en face de moi ! , dis-je en me plongeant dans son regard émeraude. Attendez un peu ... Edward a une idée pour demain ... Crache le morceau Cullen !

- Mes parents sont en vacances. Si tu es d'accord, Jazz peut aller chercher nos enfants à l'école, et mes parents vont s'occuper du bain et du dodo ...

- Tu voudrais que mon fils dorme chez toi ? , dis-je en écarquillant des yeux.

- Je ne te propose pas de régler les détails du mariage de ton fils et de ma fille ! , répondit-il en riant. Ils vont dans la même école, ils sont dans la même classe ... Disons que ce soir un Swan s'occupe d' Anthony pour te permettre d'honorer ton rendez-vous, et demain un Cullen prend en charge nos enfants le temps que nous revenions de nos boulots respectifs.

- C'est une bonne idée ! , approuva Lily , suivie de mon père et de mon frère.

- Adjugé, vendu ! Mon fils s'invite ce soir chez le lutin qui l'emmènera à l'école demain matin, et maman Cullen assurera l'intérim jusqu'à mon retour... Au fait ! Faudrait peut-être lui demander son avis non ?

- C'est elle qui me l'a proposé ... , me contra Edward en ne cessant de me fixer avec tendresse.

- Problème résolu ! , conclut mon père. Je dois y aller Bella ! Ciao les gamins !

- Je passe prendre le microbe vers 18h00 ! Bisous les amoureux ! , dit le lutin avant de raccrocher.

- Le coach me fait les gros yeux Bells ! Je dois y aller sinon je vais m'enfiler des séries de pompes jusqu'à ce que mes biceps se tétanisent ! Ciao !

Tout le monde avait raccroché , et sans rompre le contact visuel avec Edward, je me suis calée dans le confortable fauteuil de mon bureau de maire.

- Que sais-tu que j'ignore Cullen ?

- Moi ? , demanda-t-il d'une voix si innocente que j'aurais pu lui donner le Bon Dieu sans confession.

- Il y a deux choses qui me rendent furax : qu'on me mente et qu'on me prenne pour une conne... , dis-je en quittant ses yeux fascinants pour détailler l'ensemble de ses expressions faciales.

Il serre les dents : les muscles de ses mâchoires se contractent . Il plisse légèrement les yeux . Il vient de prendre une inspiration lente , comme pour se calmer... Tu vas me cracher le morceau , que tu le veuilles ou non ...

- Pour faire bref, j'ai moi aussi quelques rendez-vous à honorer sur Seattle .

- Et tes rendez-vous vont te mener au building du 1 Federal Plaza ?

- Je vais graviter pas loin ... , admit-il du bout des lèvres.

- On va faire une sorte de deal ... Si je découvre que tu me mens, volontairement ou par omission , je te jure qu'on saura qui de toi ou moi a le meilleur score sur cible mouvante, que ce soit au tir ou au lancer de couteaux...

- Es-tu en train de me dire que si j'oublie de te dire quelque chose que tu risques de juger comme important après coup, tu vas me shooter ? , lança-t-il en écarquillant les yeux sous la surprise.

- J'ai donné suffisamment dans le rôle de la pauvre conne à qui on dissimule des choses pour son propre bien .. Donc maintenant que tu sais comment je vais réagir , je te repose la question : que sais-tu que j'ignore ?

- Je ne suis pas ton ex-mari Bella ! , s'exclama-t-il sans hausser le ton.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas Paul ! Mais tu m'as dit que ta mère avait proposé de s'occuper de mon fils . Or je n'ai appris mon rendez-vous que quelques minutes avant que tu n'entres dans le bureau. Donc soit tu as placé un mouchard ici, soit tu étais au courant de mon rencard avant moi ... Ce qui nous ramène à ma question...

- Pourquoi suis-je tombé amoureux d'un profiler ? , gémit Edward en levant les bras au ciel.

- J'adore t'entendre dire ça , mais c'est totalement improductif sur la résolution de l'énigme du schmilblick ...

- Ok ! Je me rends, Agent Spécial Swan ! Je sais quelque chose que tu ignores mais je ne peux pas t'en parler ...

- Personne ne sait que je suis agent spécial ...pas même mes proches ! Parle-moi Edward...

Je devais avoir la même expression que celle que j'arbore quand je me tape l'interrogatoire d'un suspect de crimes violents et/ou en série que j'ai aidé à coffrer ... Dans ces cas-là, les collègues me disent que je transpire tellement la gentillesse et la compassion, que la Vierge Marie m'avouerait certainement un péché ou deux ...

Dans ces cas-là, ma voix devient plus basse , plus traînante, plus paisible, plus réconfortante ... Un peu comme celle d'un prêtre dans le secret du confessionnal...

Dans ces cas-là, mes yeux dégoulinent de bienveillance, de même que mon sourire ...

Dans ces cas-là, les rares personnes qui me résistent ne parleront jamais, pas même après que je leur ai promis de les avoir au bout de mon flingue à la sortie de nos locaux...

Deux se sont moquées de moi ... L'un est mort, l'autre le sera bientôt...

Simon Di Falco , le premier a longtemps été soupçonné de l'enlèvement, du viol et des meurtres de douze jeunes garçons de moins de dix ans. J'ai promis à chacune des mères que j'allais le faire tomber pour qu'il ne puisse pas faire du mal à d'autres gosses ... Deux profilers indépendants se sont succédés sur son dossier. Ils n'ont pas été foutus de révéler son modus operandi . Je venais d'accoucher quand Paul m'a ramené, contre l'avis de sa hiérarchie, l'ensemble du dossier ...

Allaiter son nouveau-né en matant des photos de corps démembrés m'a évité la déprime postpartum ...

Mais j'aurais préféré pleurer sur ma grossesse menée à bien, que sur ces petits corps sans vie...

J'ai tellement lu le dossier, je m'en suis tellement imprégnée, que j'ai eu des sortes de flashs de lui en train d'opérer : du choix de sa victime, au kidnapping, en passant par les sévices sexuels , les meurtres et la furie des mutilations. J'ai tout « vu » ...

Et ce que j'ai dit à Paul a permis à notre équipe de l'appréhender, et a donné tellement de munitions au Procureur , que mon sourire plein de satisfaction malsaine a été la dernière chose sur laquelle les yeux de ce fumier se sont définitivement fermés lors de son exécution par injection létale ...

Le second est James Silverstone ... Son dossier est aussi épais que le book presse de l'équipe des Mariners au complet ! Mais allez savoir comment , ce cher James n'est jamais personnellement mouillé dans les crimes ...

Ceux qui gênent le bon déroulement de ses affaires se retrouvent généralement avec une ou plusieurs balles dans le buffet .. Nous savons qui tire les ficelles , mais ses sbires sont muets ...

Ses avocats sont bons , très bons... Le meilleur est très certainement Victoria Hunter . Elle doit se faire payer les heures supplémentaires dans une autre monnaie que les billets verts, une monnaie plus liquide ... C'est une salope dans toute sa splendeur ... Et je le sais parce que j'ai fait toutes mes études de droit avec elle. J'ai même fait ma prestation de serment, en robe, avec elle... Et lors de mon discours en tant que major de ma promotion, c'est elle que j'ai regardé dans les yeux en parlant du respect de la loi et de notre code de déontologie ...

Victoria n'a jamais pu digérer le fait que l'intervenant FBI pour les cas pratiques ne tombe pas dans ses filets ... Il m'a charmée, m'a mise dans son lit et m'a fait un enfant ...

Depuis que je suis sur le cas Silverstone, on ne manque aucune occasion de se pourrir la gueule... Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai jamais baissé les yeux, ni pété les plombs, ni braqué mon flingue sur elle ... Mais j'ai malencontreusement trébuché, et la choppe pleine de café brûlant que je venais de me servir a atterri sur sa robe en soie naturelle ... Ce que je peux être maladroite des fois .. !

Bizarrement, quand je suis en présence de Victoria ou de son client, je suis d'un calme olympien ! Je sors un chapelet de jurons bien sentis dès qu'elle sort du bureau , mais face à elle , Dieu serait tellement fier de moi, que je monterais direct au Paradis sans passer par la case purgatoire !

J'ai déjà vu la femme de James . Elle est du même genre que Victoria . Et si on me disait qu'ils baisent tous les trois ensemble, je trouverais ça presque normal... Tanya Silverstone ...Le jour où je pourrai les coincer, je pense pouvoir me cuiter sans remords..., ou alors m'envoyer un repas hautement calorifique ... Un repas composé uniquement de desserts au chocolat !

- Tu es certaine de ne pas avoir des choses à me dire ? , me demanda doucement Edward qui se trouvait à genoux devant moi.

Je ne l'ai pas vu bouger tant j'étais plongée dans mes pensées . J'ai relâché ma vigilance ! S'il avait été un méchant, je serais morte ! Et merde !

- Rien de pertinent pour l'instant..., dis-je en me penchant vers lui .

- Tu dois partir à quelle heure pour être à temps pour la réunion ?

- J'ai au moins trois heures de route ... Un peu plus si je n'allume ni le gyrophare, ni le deux tons , soupirai-je . Je comptais partir vers quatre heures.

- Si je te disais qu'un avion m'attendra sur le tarmac minuscule de l'aéroport de Port Angeles ? Tu pourrais dormir un peu plus longtemps non ? Et moi aussi ...

- Va au bout de ton argumentation ...

- Si nous sommes à Port Angeles pour 07h30, le pilote nous déposera à Seattle à 08h30, où une voiture nous attendra pour nous déposer à nos rendez-vous, dit-il toujours agenouillé devant moi , ses mains à plat sur mes cuisses, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes.

- Et donc je pourrais dormir jusqu'à cinq heures trente au lieu de trois heures trente...

- Et donc nous pourrons dormir plus longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais si tu préfères conduire, alors nous nous réveillerons très tôt, et nous partirons de la maison à l'heure prévue pour ne pas être trop à la bourre...

- J'ai entendu des voix ou tu as truffé tes réponses de « nous » et de « maison » ?

- Tu te rappelles quoi de ce que j'ai pu te dire après que Paul ait été ficelé et descendu au salon ?, me demanda-t-il en me léchant doucement la lèvre supérieure.

- Tu m'as demandé si je voulais te parler des modalités de l'organisation de notre vie commune, ai-je réussi à dire avant de gémir contre ses lèvres si douces.

- J'étais sérieux Bella en parlant de vie commune, murmura-t-il en m'embrassant avec une tendresse infinie. Tu n'es entrée que depuis quatre jours dans ma vie, mais mon monde tend vers toi ! J'ai l'impression que je suis entier avec toi , que tout est normal dans ma vie ! Je trouve normal que nos enfants s'entendent , que ton fils appelle mes parents papy et mamy quand ma fille les interpelle, que ma fille s'exclame que son tonton Emmett est le meilleur joueur du monde, que ton père m'appelle fils en me prenant par les épaules et que ma mère t'entraîne vers la cuisine en te servant des « ma chérie » à la tonne !

- Edward ! On a couché ensemble six fois ! Et en quatre malheureux jours tu sais déjà que tu veux vivre avec moi ? , demandai-je sur le cul (ce qui techniquement était le cas puisque j'étais assise ...).

- Permets-moi de rectifier quelque chose avant de te poser une question : nous n'avons pas couché ensemble six fois. Nous avons fait l'amour pas loin de dix fois entre vendredi soir et ce matin. Ma fille a dormi dans la chambre de ton fils la nuit dernière ... Maintenant , dis-moi un peu : tu as dit à ton ex-mari que je suis le seul depuis votre divorce, le seul que tu as fait entrer dans ta vie et dans ta maison. Pourquoi moi ? , dit-il en se relevant et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Où vas-tu ? , ai-je murmuré en sentant un nœud énorme se former dans mon estomac.

- Préparer ce dont je vais avoir besoin demain. Il est dix-sept heures Bella. Appelle-moi quand tu auras la réponse . Mon portable restera allumé toute la nuit...

- Tu ne dors pas à la maison ? , demandai-je en déglutissant avec peine.

- Pas tant que tu ne sauras pas où tu en es . Pas tant que tu ne sauras pas ce que tu veux . Pas tant que tu ne sauras pas ce que notre histoire vaut à tes yeux , me répondit-il en me tournant le dos. Je sais ce que je veux, aussi bien pour nous que pour nos enfants ! Je veux une vraie vie de famille, comme celle que j'ai eue avec mes parents . Je veux que nous vivions tous les quatre ensemble. Je veux fonder une famille, je veux un enfant de toi, je te veux toi ... Que veux-tu toi ?

Il est sorti sans se retourner, me laissant sonnée par ses désirs... C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu offrir à Anthony ... Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu pour nous ... Mais ...

Je suis restée longtemps assise dans mon bureau à regarder la porte close ...jusqu'à ce que les sonneries combinées de mon bipper, de mon portable et du téléphone de mon bureau retentissent... C'est mon portable que j'ai décroché ... Habitude ...

- Bella ! Bordel ! Ça fait plus de trois heures que j'essaie de te joindre ! , me cria Lucas.

- ...

- Bells ? Bella ? Je t'entends pleurer ma belle ... Parle-moi ma puce ! , me supplia-t-il.

- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis ... je ne ... j'ai besoin de lui ..., dis-je en prenant conscience de mes larmes.

- Je ne comprends rien ... De qui parles-tu ?

- J'ai besoin de lui Lucas !

- Bells , écoute-moi ... Rentre chez toi, prends un bain chaud et file au lit ... Je vais te couvrir pour demain ... Prends un « joli dodo » et pionce ! , me dit mon beau-frère d'une voix à la fois très douce et inquiète.

- Je ne veux pas dormir ... Je le veux lui... , chuchotai-je en me levant.

- Dis-moi où tu es Bella ...

- Dans mon bureau ...

- Bella .. Si j'appelle Charlie, promets-moi qu'il te trouvera dans ton bureau et que tu le laisseras te ramener chez toi !

- Pas Charlie ... , dis-je toujours en chuchotant, du diable si je savais pourquoi !

- J'appelle Lily ... Ne raccroche pas Bells ... je veux que tu me parles ... Dis-moi ce que tu vois par la fenêtre de ton bureau ... Lily ? C'est Lucas. Va chercher Bella à la mairie et borde-la dans son lit après lui avoir fait avaler un somnifère ... Fais juste ce que je te dis ! ... Je ne sais pas ... Ce serait mieux en effet ...Merci ... Bella ? Parle-moi ... Bella ?

- J'ai besoin de lui Lucas ...

- Dis-moi pourquoi tu as besoin de lui ... Il joue mieux au basket que Nathan ? Il a un sourire plus craquant que le mien ?

- Imbécile ! , dis-je en pouffant très légèrement.

- Personne ne t'a mise dans cet état-là depuis Paul ...

- Parce que je n'ai connu personne depuis Paul... Je me sens bien avec lui ... Je me sens comme toi tu te sens avec Payton quand tu rentres d'une dure journée et qu'elle t'accueille tendrement ...

- Tu sais ce que je pense ?

- Aide-moi ... je ne sais plus où j'en suis ! , dis-je en pleurant de désespoir.

- Tu as peur Bella ... Je t'ai vue avec lui ... Je l'ai observé lui, te regarder, te sourire, te prendre dans ses bras. Même Paul l'a remarqué ... Payton et Hayley ont cru que vous étiez ensemble depuis des mois tellement vous étiez synchrones ! Tu ne vas pas obligatoirement souffrir à cause de lui ...

- Et tu crois que là je fais la danse de la joie ? , raillai-je en essuyant rageusement mes joues.

- Je te parie une fondue au chocolat que tu as eu peur de t'engager ... Il t'a proposé un truc qui t'a fait flipper ... Tu n'as rien répondu ou alors tu l'as mordu et il est parti en te laissant le temps de digérer ... Dis-moi que je me trompe ...

- Il veut qu'on vive ensemble, qu'on soit une famille, qu'on fasse un bébé ! Ça ne fait que quatre putains de jours ! , hurlai-je sous le regard médusé de ma sœur qui venait d'entrer dans mon bureau.

- Bella ! Calme-toi ... Calme-toi et dis-moi ce que tu ressens pour lui ... , continua Lucas d'une voix douce. Est-ce que Lily est arrivée ?

- Je suis là Lucas ! , dit-elle en s'asseyant sur un coin de mon bureau.

Mon Iphone était posé sur sa station de charge, haut parleur en service...

- Parle-moi Bells ... Dis-moi ce que tu ressens pour lui ... ( Lucas)

- Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais ...Après qu'il me l'ait dit lui ...

- Alors qu'est-ce qui te retient ? Je sais de source sûre que tu ne l'as jamais dit à mon frère ... Pourquoi est-ce que tu compliques les choses ? Combien de fois Paul a-t-il pété les plombs parce que tu lui répondais « pareil » quand il te disait « je t'aime » ?

- ça va trop vite ...!

- Te marier avec Paul seulement trois mois après votre rencontre, ça c'était trop rapide ! Lui faire un enfant dans la foulée aussi ! Ce mec veut juste que vous viviez ensemble ... Vous allez apprendre à vous connaître, à vous apprivoiser !

- Je ne veux pas souffrir Lucas !

- Et tu crois que si je demande à Lily de me décrire ce qu'elle voit, elle me dira quoi ? Que sa sœur pète la forme ? Qu'un super sourire illumine ton magnifique visage ? Que tu respires la joie de vivre ?

- Elle a une tête de déterrée, les yeux rouges et le cœur en bandoulière !, répondit Lily en se massant les tempes, signe qu'elle cogitait intense ...

- Tu es mordue Bells... Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais... Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là en train de me parler ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas avec lui ?

- Il ne veut me voir que lorsque je serai certaine de ce que je veux pour nous ... , dis-je du bout des lèvres.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? (Lily)

- Pose le problème autrement styliste de mon cœur... Tu as rencontré son frère vendredi soir non ? Comment vois-tu la suite avec le doc ? , demanda Lucas.

- Jazz veut qu'on passe le plus de temps possible ensemble ... Je sais que c'est lui ...

- Et toi Bells ? Est-ce que tu sais que c'est lui ? Est-ce qu'il est tout pour toi ?

- Je sais juste que je me sens vide ... Il est parti et je ne sens plus rien sauf ce vide ... , dis-je d'une voix lasse.

- Alors appelle-le ! Dis-lui ! Tu te souviens de ce que tu me disais après ton divorce ? Que tu avais toujours su que Paul ne serait jamais celui avec lequel tu vieillirais, que tu avais seulement l'impression d'une pseudo stabilité, d'une pseudo sécurité...

- Tu disais même que tu avais toujours su au fond de toi que Paul se lasserait d'être un mari et un père plus vite que l'envie ne lui était venue ! , ajouta le lutin.

- J'ai rêvé de nous ...Et vous savez aussi bien que moi ce qui se passe quand je rêve !

- Tu fais des rêves prémonitoires ma puce ... Dis-nous ce que tu as vu dans ton rêve ... , me dit très doucement ma sœur en s'approchant de moi.

Et je me suis replongée dans mon rêve , dans mes rêves... Depuis vendredi soir , tous mes rêves ne tournent qu'autour de lui ... Edward n'a fait que dire à voix haute ce que j'ai vu trois nuits durant...

Je nous ai vus , tous les quatre, emménager dans l'immense maison blanche qui est au bout de la sortie de Forks, juste avant le chemin menant à la villa des Cullen.

Cette maison était celle des Dwaine, la famille de ma mère . Ma grand-mère Lisa m'a légué cette maison. Emmett a eu un loft à Seattle. Je la fais entretenir très régulièrement car j'ai d'excellents souvenirs de jeux sur la pelouse devant le perron.

Je nous ai vus, Edward et moi , dans la chambre des maîtres . Elle doit faire quarante mètres carrés au bas mot ! Nous étions debout sur le seuil de cette pièce, fraîchement décorée par sa mère, admirant le mobilier neuf.

Je me suis vue, portée par Edward, comme une jeune mariée. Je me suis vue radieuse dans ses bras, je l'ai vu rayonnant en train de m'embrasser langoureusement.

J'ai vu nos enfants s'entendre comme frère et sœur de sang, aussi bien que Lily avec Emmett et moi .

J'ai vu Edward mettre un genou à terre, une superbe bague entre son index et son pouce droits.

Je me suis vue dire « oui ».

Je l'ai vu embrasser tendrement mon ventre arrondi par le petit être que je portais.

J'ai vu un mini Edward , aussi beau que son père , trônant dans mes bras .

Et lorsque je fais ce genre de rêves, j'ai l'impression que ma vie m'échappe... Je voudrais juste pouvoir fermer les yeux et dormir d'un sommeil sans cauchemars, sans visions.

- Je vais t'envoyer une voiture Bella ! T'es pas en état de conduire !

- Tu ne vas pas demander à un mec de se taper l'aller retour pour que mon petit cul soit dans la salle de conférence à temps ! C'est hors de question Lucas !

- Alors va pioncer ! Je vais trouver une solution miracle pour demain ... Mais va te mettre au lit ! S'il te plaît Bells !

- Je vais t'écouter Lucas ... Et tu sais ce qu'il m'en coûte de reconnaître que j'ai tort ... Je vais aller me mettre au pieu ... A demain frangin !

- Je t'aime Bells ... Lily, je veux te parler en privé : prends le téléphone de Bella et désactive le haut parleur.

- Ça y est Lucas ... D'accord ... T'inquiète ... Je vais bien m'en occuper ! ... Ciao beau gosse ! Tiens ton téléphone... Laisse-moi envoyer un sms à Jazz ... Il se faisait du souci pour toi après l'appel de Lucas ...

Lily a rédigé son message plus vite que je n'ai rangé mon téléphone dans mon sac . Elle a reçu une réponse rapide, ce qui a eu pour effet de lui faire afficher un sourire banane : d'une oreille à l'autre...

- Jazz t'embrasse...

- Et c'est parce qu'il m'embrasse que tu souris autant ?

- Non ! C'est parce qu'il me fait une proposition coquine !

- Va le retrouver Lily ...

- Oh mais je vais le retrouver ! Il nous attend devant chez toi ! Je te mets au dodo, je te borde, et je file mettre en pratique sa proposition coquine !

- Allons me mettre au dodo ..., soupirai-je.

Jazz nous attendait, appuyé nonchalamment sur son engin ... Un médecin qui soigne des sportifs de haut niveau qui se font des tas de blessures plus importantes les unes que les autres ... Et ce médecin se balade sur une Harley Davidson avec pour seule protection un casque et un blouson en cuir ... Cherchez l'erreur !

J'ai vu Jasper Cullen trois fois : vendredi soir au resto, samedi au match de mon fils, dimanche chez ses parents . Et pourtant , il est là qui m'enlace ...

* * *

><p><strong>Bonsoir Bonsoir !<strong>

**Je sais j'avais dit que je posterais plus tôt , mais finalement je me suis dit que je vais garder le rythme, !**

**Comme d'habitude, des remerciements pour toutes les revieweuses, les inscrites et les non inscrites, Ilonka&fanny.**

**On se retrouve la semaine prochaine !**

**Bisous à toutes.**

**Butterfly971.**

**PS : En ce 17 mai 2011 , nous sommes à 2 mois et 7 jours de l'anniversaire de l'auteure. Bisous à toi !**


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui me laissent une petite trace de leur passage, que ce soit pour me dire qu'ils ont aimé, ou le contraire...

Comme dirait ma fille aînée, "que vous parliez en bien ou en mal de moi, le principal est que vous en parliez".

Ceci étant, je préfère recevoir des compliments !

Bref...

Je voulais juste vous dire que je m'excuse par avance, mais au boulot c'est juste de la folie, et comme je suis en pleine visites intensive en vue de trouver un nouveau chez moi, c'est juste impossible pour moi de vous livrer des chapitres dans l'immédiat..

J'entends déjà Doumbea et Butterfly971 dire "mais on les a déjà les chapitres nous !" . Sauf que je n'ai plus rien d'avance !

C'est pas les idées qui manquent , mais le temps pour les mettre en forme !

Et je me vois mal vous livrer du style télégraphique...

Donc , promis je fais du mieux que je peux mais ça risque de prendre un peu de temps ... que je vous conseille de mettre à profit en lisant La mission de Johanna de Doumbea et les fics de Butterfly971 !

Ce sont des nanas formidables qui écrivent avec un talent et un humour que j'adoooooore !

En attendant les prochaines publications, je vous fais plein de gros poutous catalans...

Oui parce que chez moi, les "bisous" ça n'existe pas ! On fait des poutous ! Et bien baveux en plus !

A très bientôt tout le monde ! Poutous plein d'amour.

Ptitesfrimousses

**_Oh que c'est mignon !_**

**_Je vous annonce qu'il reste 3 chapitres de chaque avant qu'on se retrouve à court de chapitres !_**

**_Donc je continuerais à publier le mardi, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus.. !_**

**_Enormissimes bisous Ptitesfrimousses , prends ton temps !_**

**_Et Bises à toutes..!_**

**_Butterfly971._**


	7. Chapter 7

**5 -**

- Bella ! ... Bella ! Réveille-toi marmotte ! Il est presque neuf heures !

- Quoi ? , dis-je d'une voix lointaine.

- Bella , tu es shootée à quoi ? Va te passer un peu d'eau froide sur le visage ... (Nathan).

- Je suis où ? Pourquoi tu me cries dessus ?

- Salle de repos et je ne crie pas ...

- Salle de repos comme dans « salle de repos au fond du couloir de notre service » ?, dis-je en écarquillant les yeux.

- La même salle de repos oui ! Le boss veut voir tous les chefs de section avant de se présenter aux agents de terrain.

- Je ne suis pas chef de section ...

- Tu es le seul profiler du service, ce qui fait de toi le chef de ta propre section. Alors bouge ton joli petit cul et retrouve-moi là-bas !

Une fois Nathan sorti, je me suis débarbouillée vite fait à l'eau froide, changée en piochant dans le sac à dos qui me faisait de l' œil depuis le lit de camp sur lequel j'avais comaté, et j'ai suivi l'odeur du café frais jusqu'à la salle de conférence...

- Wow ! Onze chefs de section, un profiler ! Manque plus que le Boss et ça fera le compte pour le dernier repas du Christ ! , ironisai-je sous le regard médusé de Paul. Quoi ? T'as pas fait caca ce matin ?

- Bella ! Sers-toi un café serré et viens donc t'asseoir ici ! , me dit Jared en me désignant le siège à droite de celui du boss.

- A droite de Dieu le père ? J'ai eu une promotion et personne ne me l'a dit ? Désolée ... J'ai autant d'humour qu'un pitbull à qui on a piqué son os ... , dis-je en m' affalant sur le siège qu'on m'avait attribué .

- Que sais-tu du nouveau boss, Bells ? , me demanda Paul.

- Que c'est le remplaçant de David Stevenson, qui était un chieur de première, mais très bon flic malgré son caractère de cochon !

- Elle a bien dit que Stevenson avait un caractère de cochon ? , releva Nathan.

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité Bells !, approuva Lucas. Tu as un caractère bien pire que celui de ce pauvre David !

- Et combien de colères a-t-il piquées à cause de toi et de tes idées à la con ? , demanda Grant.

- Mes idées à la con t'ont sauvé les miches plusieurs fois me semble-t-il ! Bon les mecs ...C'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé entre mon arrivée à la maison et mon réveil ici ...

- Le mec de Lily ... , commença Nathan.

- Ouais , Bref ! Comment va Anthony ? , le coupa Lucas.

- Parle-moi jeune Skywalker..., dis-je en me calant dans mon confortable fauteuil.

- Tu veux que je te parle de ce que j'ai trouvé sur Silverstone ou de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? , me demanda Lucas en adoptant ma posture, tandis que Paul se tendait en fronçant les sourcils.

- File-moi le dossier de Silverstone et parle-moi d'hier soir !

- Ne joue pas sur les mots Isa !

- Je n'aime pas qu'on m'appelle comme ça et tu le sais ! , dis-je en plissant les yeux , tout en maudissant intérieurement Grant Emmerson qui passait ses nerfs sur le bouton poussoir de son stylo.

_Oh! Stylo ! Le salopard !_

_- _Lily ? C'est Bella ! Tu tiens beaucoup à ton mec et à ton entrepôt de fringues ?

- Salut Bella ! C'est quoi ces questions débiles ? Bien sûr que je tiens énormément à Jazz et à mon entrepôt !

- Planque tout Lily ! Ce soir quand je rentre, et ce quelle que soit l'heure, je fous le feu à ton entrepôt, et je m'entretiens en privé avec ce cher Docteur Jasper Cullen !

- Mais ...

- Y a pas de mais Lily ! Je suis pas d'humeur ! Tu sais que je t'adore, mais faut pas pousser mémé dans un buisson d'ortie quand elle porte pas de culotte !

J'ai raccroché sous le regard de onze paires d' yeux inquiets... Je n'avais pas l'habitude de parler pour ne rien dire...

- Chérie , c'est pas ..., commença Paul.

- T'as beau être le père de mon fils, si tu m'appelles encore une fois « chérie », je te jure que la créature que tu t'es tapée hier soir sera la dernière que tu auras satisfaite ...

- Bien ! Je constate que tous les chefs de sections sont en mesure de participer activement à cette petite réunion ! , dit une voix douce mais autoritaire tandis que le fauteuil du boss pivotait vers nous.

Sur les douze chefs de sections, deux regardaient le nouveau boss avec des yeux horrifiés, deux avec des rires à peine dissimulés, et les autres faisaient la navette entre nous tous sans comprendre ... Moi , j'étais horrifiée ...

- Je propose que nous laissions tomber les civilités d'usage ! Je suis Edward Cullen ... Appelez-moi par mon prénom et j'en ferai de même ... Je vous avais demandé de ...

- Bella ! Désolé ... Silverstone a été coffrée pour agression et résistance à agent ! Elle ne veut parler qu'à toi et refuse son avocate !

- Bordel ! , dis-je en fermant les yeux. Merci Lauren . Tu peux la faire patienter dix minutes ?

- Sans problème ! Encore désolée Monsieur Cullen !

- Que se passe-t-il ? , demanda Edward.

- Tout le monde dehors ...Lucas , file-moi les infos ! , dis-je les yeux toujours fermés.

- C'est moi qui dirige ce département ! , s'énerva Cullen tandis que les autres sortaient .

- Parle-moi de Tanya ...lançai-je en ouvrant les yeux et en feuilletant les dernières nouveautés sur les Silverstone.

- Quoi ? C'est de nous dont nous devons parler ! Pas de la mère de ma fille !

- C'est ton ex qui vient de se faire coffrer ...Dis-moi ce que tu sais d'elle ... Dis-moi si tu savais qu'elle était la nouvelle Madame James Silverstone...

- Quel rapport avec nous ? Je veux être sur l'affaire !

- Même pas en rêve Directeur ! Je sais déjà qu'elle n'aime pas le thé, qu'elle boit son café avec trois sucres et une super dose de crème. Elle dépense sans compter pour les fringues, les chaussures, les soins esthétiques, le coiffeur ... Elle a eu recours à une hystérectomie l'année dernière car James ne veut pas d'enfant... Elle est magnifiquement gaulée, même si son pourcentage de silicone est effarant ! Ses mœurs sont légères , très légères : elle sort tous les soirs, et pas forcément avec James. Elle rentre ronde comme une queue de pelle, seule ou pas ...

- Tu en sais plus que moi alors ... , me dit-il en se prenant le tête entre les mains. Quand elle est partie, j'ai fait envoyer les documents concernant la garde de Valentine chez ses parents... Eléazar, son père est avocat. Il a tout épluché et m'a renvoyé le dossier , avec une lettre de Tanya disant qu'elle n'était pas faite pour la vie de famille. Elle ne se voyait pas mère au foyer, désespérée ou pas ! Le juge a homologué notre convention de séparation et lui a retiré tous ses droits parentaux. Fin de l'histoire... Je n'ai pas cherché à la retrouver ... Elle pouvait me joindre à tout moment sur mon portable, et elle ne l'a jamais fait ... Même pas pour prendre des nouvelles de sa fille !

- Je ne veux pas que tu interviennes, sauf si je te le demande , dis-je en griffonnant quelques mots sur une feuille blanche. Ça fait trop longtemps que je cherche à les coincer pour que tu fasses tout foirer ... Laisse-moi gérer ok ?

- Ok ... C'est quoi ? , demanda-t-il en regardant la feuille pliée que je faisais glisser vers lui.

- La réponse du schmilblick ... , dis-je en sortant.

- J'exige de voir ma cliente ! , criait une voix depuis l'entrée des bureaux.

- Votre cliente a renoncé à la présence de son conseil Maître Hunter... , dis-je sans m'arrêter.

- Bella ! Dis-leur de me laisser passer !

- Même pas en rêve ! Je flingue le premier qui t'autorise à la voir sans mon autorisation !

- Pauvre conne, cocue ,frigide et coincée ! , lança-t-elle pour me faire réagir. Tu n'as pas changé !

- Oh si ! Elle est naturelle, amusante et intelligente ! Mais avec vos faux seins et la bouche remodelée au collagène, vous devez être la même qu'à la fac ! , la contra Grant. Et n'essayez même pas de m'attendrir, je suis aussi gay qu'il est possible de l'être, et j'ai trop peur de Bella !

- Gâchis ! , minauda-t-elle.

- Toujours la même salope prête à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge !

- Paul !

- Agent Spécial Scott pour vous Maître Hunter ... , la reprit-il. Dégage de mon service ! Bella , c'est ton affaire, c'est toi qui gère ...

- J'aime quand tu me parles comme ça ... Madame Silverstone ayant renoncé à son conseil, je suggère que quelqu'un raccompagne Maître Hunter jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment, qu'on lui retire son badge de visiteur permanent et qu'elle me lâche la grappe sinon mon café risque de migrer sur sa robe Dior à 12000$ ... , dis-je en souriant innocemment.

- On va se revoir Agent Spécial Swan ... très bientôt ... Vous aussi Agent Spécial Scott ..., nous promit-elle en fuyant notre regard.

- Il me tarde déjà ! Ma vie est si triste sans toi ! ... , dis-je en la suivant des yeux tandis qu'elle quittait nos locaux. Bon , maintenant que cette sale pouffiasse s'est tirée , que quelqu'un me raconte une belle histoire !... Lauren ?

- Elle était dans un magasin de fringues de luxe quand elle a pété un plomb. Elle a insulté les employés, les clients avant de tout saccager. Elle a lacéré les bras de Jackson avec ses ongles manucurés à la Cruella ... Et quand on lui a enfin passé les bracelets, elle a expressément demandé à être conduite dans nos locaux pour que tu mènes en personne son interrogatoire ..

- Je peux assister au briefing ? , demanda Edward en s'asseyant contre moi tout en posant sa main gauche sur ma main droite, son pouce traçant de petits cercles apaisants.

- Comme c'est mimi ! C'est pas comme si on l'avait pas vu tout nu dans le pieu de Bellissima , hein Jane !

- Merci Dém' ! Ça va faire avancer l'enquête ça ! Alors pour que tout soit clair : oui, j'ai une aventure avec Edward , et non je ne savais pas que c'était le boss...

- Et pour que les choses soient limpides, ce que Bella et moi faisons hors de ces murs ne vous regarde pas !, ajouta Edward en fixant chacun des agents présents.

- On a pigé le concept ! , rigola Démétri.

- Mais épargnez-nous les séances de pelotage intensif au bureau ! Ça me fout la gerbe ! , ironisa Félix.

- Autant qu'à nous quand Alec et moi t'avons surpris avec Heidi en plein corps à corps au dojo ?, dis-je en souriant de toutes mes dents.

- Exercice de combat rapproché ! , me répondit Félix en jetant un regard en coin à sa partenaire de femme.

- C'est comme ça que ça s'appelle Boss, quand on vérifie si l'autre n'a pas négligé l'épilation du maillot ? , interrogea Alec rieur en se tournant vers Edward.

- L'épilation du maillot est très importante , c'est vrai ! Mais ce qui est valable pour moi, est valable pour vous tous : faites toutes les vérifications d'usage , soyez minutieux , mais pas au bureau , ni au parking ! , rigola Edward.

- Oh ... pas de séance de combat rapproché au bureau ? ... Comme c'est dommage ! , dis-je faussement navrée en tapotant doucement la cuisse d' Edward tandis que je me levais pour rejoindre la salle d'interrogatoire.

- Elle va avoir ma peau ... , soupira Edward sous les ricanements de tout le service.

- Madame Silverstone ... , dis-je en m'asseyant en face de Tanya , menottée et sous la garde de deux agents.

- Appelez-moi Tanya s'il vous plaît...

- Si vous préférez ... Quel bon vent vous amène Tanya ?

- Je voulais vous parler ... , répondit-elle en baissant les yeux sur ses ongles.

_C'est fou ce qu'une french manucure peut être intéressante ...!_

- Continuez Tanya ... , dis-je d'une voix douce. Bob, Kellan , vous pouvez nous laisser seules s'il vous plaît ? Et demandez à Paul de nous hydrater régulièrement ... Merci.

- Vous devenez une menace pour les activités de mon mari ... Il a décidé de faire en sorte que vous ne représentiez plus un problème pour nous ...

Je savais que notre entretien était filmé . D'après mes souvenirs , chaque salle d'interrogatoire avait au moins quatre caméras : une sur le suspect, une sur l'enquêteur , et deux autres filmant la pièce dans son ensemble en grand angle ...

Mon portable vibra ... Un sms de Lucas .

- Désolée ... je dois répondre ... , dis-je avec une moue contrite ... _On va finir par me décerner l' Oscar de la meilleure actrice !_

_J'ai placé une caméra de plus au plafond ... Paul et Edward sont derrière la vitre sans tain... Le Boss veut que tu aies une oreillette pour parler avec toi ... Je te fais apporter le matos et à boire ... Zen ma poule !_

Ce à quoi je réponds :

_Il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle voie Edward ! Qu'il regagne son bureau dès que je me lèverai de mon siège ! Pas de conneries ! Zen ma poule !_

- Vous voulez dire que James a décidé de m'éliminer ?

Elle ne répond rien mais fait une petite moue assez parlante ...

- Va falloir qu'il fasse la queue ... Je pense qu'une bonne partie des malfrats de Seattle et des environs veut ma tête ...

- Ces malfrats sans envergure ont-ils tapé là où ça fait mal ? Ont-ils cherché à vous atteindre sans faire couler votre sang directement ?

- Tanya ... , soupirai-je . Cessez de parler par énigmes ...

- Je sais que vous n'avez pas bien dormi ... Et que depuis vendredi vos soirées sont bien remplies avec votre nouvel ami ... Je me suis laissé dire qu'il est superbe !

- Ok ... on arrête de jouer ! Crachez le morceau !, dis-je en me figeant.

- J'exige la présence de mon avocate ! , dit-elle avec un sourire suffisant.

- Bien ... Cet entretien est donc terminé ... Votre avocate vous rejoindra au commissariat du 5° district dans lequel vous avez commis votre infraction ... Les agents qui vous ont arrêtée vous ont-ils informée de vos droits ?

- Oui ...

- Parfait ! Au revoir Madame Silverstone ..., dis-je en me levant et en ouvrant la porte. Messieurs , vous pouvez conduire Madame Silverstone au commissariat...

Les agents sont entrés et sont venus encadrer Tanya ... Elle est fière : elle se tient droite et ne fuit pas mon regard. Ses yeux bleus ne sont pas arrogants, au contraire de sa moue... Elle semble vouloir me dire quelque chose... Je crois y voir une sorte de supplique...

Je n'aime pas ce regard ... Il faut que je revoie la vidéo de cet entretien ... Il faut que je fasse le vide ... Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer me replonger au plus profond du dossier Silverstone... Je sens que je vais faire des cauchemars ...

Mon portable vibre à nouveau ... Je fais un signe de tête à Bob et Kellan ... Ils embarquent Tanya Silverstone loin de ma vue...

Je regagne mon bureau lentement , me repassant chaque seconde de cette foutue conversation cryptée ...

Je suis fatiguée ... Mes tempes bourdonnent ... Le sang pulse fortement dans ma tête ...

Mon bureau est à côté de celui d' Edward ... Son prédécesseur voulait avoir l' œil sur moi , histoire d'anticiper mes initiatives ...

Quelque chose m'embête dans ce que m'a dit Tanya ... mais je ne sais pas quoi ...

Edward et Paul m'attendent dans mon bureau , en faisant les cent pas comme des lions en cage ...

- Bells , tu es toute blanche ... T'as une sale gueule ...

- J'ai toujours aimé la façon dont tu me déclarais ta flamme ... , raillai-je en regardant mon ex-mari.

Edward est passé derrière mon bureau et a massé doucement mes tempes et mon cuir chevelu, sans un mot. Et alors que je m'abandonne à la douce sensation de ses doigts se perdant dans mes cheveux , le petit détail qui me chiffonnait jusqu'à présent me revient . Et je ne peux réprimer un sursaut.

- Mais quelle conne ! Bordel ! , dis-je en ouvrant de grands yeux horrifiés.

- Bella ... , commence Paul.

- LUCAS ! , ai-je crié.

Il a couru dans le couloir, affolé par mon cri . Je n'ai jamais élevé la voix plus qu'il ne le fallait . Lucas sait quand je ne vais pas bien ... Il me connaît mieux que je ne me connais moi-même ...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bells ? , me dit Lucas en me dévisageant avec attention.

- Repasse-moi la vidéo ... Demande à Grant de venir ... Nathan et toi tenez vos équipes prêtes à intervenir ! Putain de bordel de merde !

Je sens mes yeux s' embuer ... Faites que mon intuition se trompe cette fois ... Juste cette fois ... Faites que ce à quoi je pense ne se produise pas ...

Paul et Edward me regardent sans comprendre ...

Edward a été profiler ... Les réflexes d'analyses ne se perdent jamais , c'est comme le vélo ... ça s'oublie pas ! Paul est un excellent agent , mais il est du genre à foncer dans le tas et à laisser les cogitations intenses aux « branleurs » comme il aime à les appeler ...

- ALLUME ! , me crie la voix de Lucas depuis son bureau .

J'appuie sur la télécommande de l'écran fixé sur un des murs de mon bureau ... Et les images de Tanya m'assaillent ... Je la vois filmée dans la voiture des agents de police , emmenée sur sa demande dans nos locaux , jusqu'à moi ... Je la vois entrer dans l'immeuble , dans l'ascenseur, dans notre service , dans la salle d'interrogatoire ... Lucas a obtenu les images du magasin ...

Je fige les images juste avant que l'interrogatoire ne commence ... Paul, Edward, Grant , Lucas et Nathan sont debout devant l'écran , attendant que je leur fasse comprendre pourquoi je me suis mise à hurler ...

- Grant , dis-moi à quoi tu as pensé quand tu l'as vue lors de son arrestation et de son voyage jusqu'à moi ...

- J'ai eu le temps de visionner son pétage de plombs ... C'est pas net son histoire ... Je la sens pas cette nana ... , me répondit-il.

Grant est psychologue comportementaliste ... Bref , il se focalise sur les expressions faciales ou corporelles ... C'est le psy du service ...

- Parle-moi Grant ... , dis-je en plongeant dans ses yeux noirs.

- Aucun de ses gestes ne démontre une attitude extrême pouvant mener à un saccage de ce magasin ... Elle a pris soin de regarder autour d'elle avant de faire son show ... Elle était totalement consciente de ce qu'elle faisait ...

- Donc totalement consciente de ce qui allait se passer .. , dis-je en poursuivant son raisonnement. Elle savait que la police allait débarquer et la coffrer .

- Bella, explique-nous ! , me demanda Edward en me faisant pivoter vers lui.

- Elle sait que je vois quelqu'un depuis vendredi soir ... Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait eu vent que tu étais « superbe » , dis-je en mimant les guillemets. Vous avez assisté à son show privé ! Rien de ce qu'elle a dit ne vous a choqué ? Tu es profiler Edward !

- Attends ... Elle a reconnu par son silence que James voulait te liquider ... (Paul).

- C'est pas un scoop ça !

- Oh putain ! , s'écria Edward en pianotant fébrilement sur son téléphone. Maman ? Où sont Val et Tony ? ... Et il devait rentrer ou voir Alice ? ... Merci maman ... Non ... On ne sait pas encore à quelle heure on reviendra ... Bye maman.

- Lucas , fais tracer le portable de Jasper Cullen et celui d' Anthony ! , dis-je après un bref coup d' œil à Edward. Puis celui de Lily, de Carlisle et d' Esmée, de Rosalie, d' Emmett et de Charlie. Nathan , a-t-on une équipe pas loin de Forks ?

- On peut y être dans moins d'une heure avec l' hélico ... Dis-moi que tu ne penses pas à ... , me dit-il d'un ton suppliant.

- J'appelle Mme Cope ! , me dit Paul en empoignant le téléphone de mon bureau tellement fort que les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent sous la pression.

- Je m'occupe des hélicos ! , lança Nathan en sortant de la pièce en courant.

- Je vais pister les mouvements autour des planques connues de Silverstone ! , poursuivit Lucas en s'installant sur mon ordinateur.

- Mme Cope ? Bonjour ! C'est Paul Scott ! ... Serait-il possible de parler à Anthony quelques minutes ? ... Quoi ? ... De quoi avaient-ils l'air ? Vous avez relevé la plaque ? ... Vous êtes formidable ! Merci ! Bon ... J'ai une plaque et l'accès aux caméras du parking de l'école. , dit-il en tendant une feuille à son frère.

- Je m'en occupe ! , lui répondit Lucas. Je vais les traquer sur la route ... Bella, est-ce que je t'ai dit que tu avais eu une super idée de truffer Forks de caméras ? , continua-t-il tout en pianotant sur le clavier . Boss, j'ai besoin de ton autorisation pour pirater quelques programmes...

- Tu as carte blanche ! , lui dit Edward tout en composant le numéro de Jasper.

- Ne l'appelle pas ! , dis-je doucement. Tant que son portable est allumé , on peut les suivre ! Si on les harcèle , les téléphones vont finir éclatés sur le bord de la route. Paul ... Rappelle-toi ta réflexion lorsque je t'ai dit ce que j'avais fait au cartable de Tony ...

- T'es géniale chérie ! , s'écria-t-il. Je sais ! Pardon ! Lucas, trace aussi les puces dynamax que je voulais balancer !

- T'as gardé ces vieilleries ?

- Bella en a planqué dans le cartable de Tony ...

- Et dans son sac de sport, son lecteur MP4, son téléphone, ses baskets , et le médaillon qu'il n'enlève jamais... Et Val en a un dans sa montre, dans la visière de la casquette qu' Emmett lui a filé, et dans une bretelle de son sac à dos..., continuai-je en regardant Edward avec une moue d'excuse. Désolée ... Je suis un peu parano ...

- Lucas , recoupe aussi le signal des fixlines , demanda Edward sans rompre le contact visuel avec moi. Tu trouveras les numéros de séries dans un dossier appelé « sécurité » dans mon profil... Tu dois avoir dix signaux : six sont pour ma fille , quatre pour ton neveu...

- ok ... mon écran ressemble à un sapin de Noël ... ça clignote de partout...

- J'ai affrété quatre hélicos ! , nous dit Nathan en revenant dans mon bureau. Les équipes de Paul, Lucas et la mienne sont prêtes à embarquer. Le quatrième hélico est pour la logistique ...

- minute ! Si vous deviez planquer un adulte et deux gamins en ayant leurs parents aux trousses ... Vous iriez où ? , ai-je interrogé en regardant alternativement Paul et Edward.

- Une planque en pleine ville , là où ça grouille bien pour pouvoir me fondre dans la masse... , proposa Paul.

- Un endroit bien reculé ... A l'écart de tout ... pas de voisins, une végétation abondante ..., le contra Edward.

- Je viens d'avoir une idée ... , dis-je en faisant défiler mes contacts. Jake ? C'est Bella ! On a un blème mon loup ! Sam est toujours garde-forestier ?

- Quel genre de blème ma puce ? , me demanda Jake très tendu.

- Silverstone a mon fils ,la fille d' Edward et son frère en otages .Il veut que je lui lâche la grappe ... Demande à Sam où il planquerait pour se faire oublier un peu ...

- Sam est en face de moi ... Sam, ce pourri de James tient Tony, la fille et le frère du mec de Bella ! Tu sais où ils pourraient être ? Attends ... je nous mets sur haut-parleur !

- Je fais pareil ! On vous écoute !

- Bon alors, je vois quatre possibilités : le refuge dans les Goat Rocks, il est fermé , c'est la saison de la préparation à l'hibernation... Une maison qui tombe en ruine entre Forks et Grissoms, disons que c'est plutôt un manoir délabré ... Une superbe bâtisse de style victorien à l'entrée de Port Angeles ... Elle est au creux d'un petit bois... Et enfin, une sorte de maison troglodyte de l'autre côté du Mont Rainier . On la visite en été. Je connais le proprio ...

- Parle-moi Sam ... , suppliai-je en sentant les mains de Paul et d' Edward sur mes épaules.

- Si je voulais passer inaperçu sans aller trop loin, je serai tenté par Port Angeles... Mais, et il est de taille , j'ai des gars qui entretiennent les bois alentours ... Donc c'est pas bien tranquille, surtout que là aussi , je connais les propriétaires de la baraque ! La caverne a un système d'alarme à faire bander un hacker ...donc j'irais pas là-bas... En plus Wayne y a un élevage de loups en semi-liberté ...Et les bestioles sont pas très sociables ... Sauf avec lui !

- Les enfants et Jazz ont été enlevés sur le parking de l'école vers 08h45...ils ont trente minutes d'avance sur nous ! , renseigna Edward en s'asseyant sur mon bureau et en m'entraînant contre lui, entre ses jambes.

- ok... une info sur le type de voiture ? , demanda Jake.

- Jeep Wrangler ! Pneus extra-larges, noire, d'après ce que j'ai à l'écran , mais je l'ai vue vert foncé à la vidéo... , répondit Lucas tout en ne lâchant pas mon clavier.

- Lucas ... ton boss serait d'accord pour qu'on ait la vidéo de la voiture et des mecs à la réserve ?

- Je suis d'accord Jake ! , dit Edward en faisant un signe de tête à Lucas.

- Je t'envoie tout ça à l'instant ! ... C'est parti !

- Putain Bells ! Tu t'es tapé ton boss ! , s'écria Jake en rigolant.

- On s'en fout Jake ! , gronda Paul. Sam , colle-lui une droite pour lui fermer sa grande gueule !

- Pas besoin ! , lui répondit le garde-forestier sur un ton sans appel. Jake sait que je creuserai moi-même son trou s'il arrive quelque chose aux gamins pendant qu'il se moque de Bella et du père de la petite ...!

- Edward ... Sam , il s'appelle Edward, le corrigea Paul en nous fixant Edward et moi avec résignation.

- Sam , il nous reste le refuge et les ruines... ,dit Edward en reprenant le fil de la discussion.

- J'élimine la maison en ruines : elle est ouverte aux quatre vents... Je vous jure que si je voulais me faire oublier pendant quelques temps, j'irai dans les Goat Rocks ! Le refuge est très convivial !

- PUTAIN ! LEAH ! , cria Jake.

- Quoi ?

- Jake , parle-moi ... , dis-je doucement pour calmer mon meilleur ami.

- Leah devait aller au refuge avec Sue pour le dernier ménage avant l'hiver ! Si elles sont là-bas, ma nana et sa mère vont se faire choper !

- Jake ... appelle Leah... , continuai-je sur le même ton.

- Attends ... ça sonne ... Leah ? Ma puce ! T'es où ? ... Non ! ... Écoute on a un méga problème ! Tu ne fous pas un pied au refuge ! Tu rappliques illico ! ... Le fils de Bella et la fille de son mec ont été kidnappés et on pense qu'ils sont planqués au refuge ... Non ma puce ...Voilà, tu fais demi-tour ! ... T'es géniale ! ... Je t'aime ! Leah a vu une petite fumée et des traces sur le sentier menant au refuge...

- Elle est bien ta fiancée ! , ai-je lancé en souriant.

- Ouais ! C'est ma nana ! ... Attends ! Comment tu sais ça toi ?

- J'ai grandi au milieu de vous mon loup ... , dis-je en souriant faiblement.

- Mouais ... mais je sais un truc que tu sais pas !

- C'est bleu ?

- Putain ! Mais y aura un truc que tu sauras pas sur ma vie ?

- Pas moyen ! Je sais tout sur tout le monde ! Bon ... Jake, t'as besoin de combien de temps pour mobiliser tes gars ?

- Si je sonne le rappel maintenant , il leur faudra trente minutes pour être prêts à crapahuter !

- Pareil pour moi ! , dit Sam. On peut se rejoindre devant le poste de la réserve ?

- On vient avec les hélicos ... évitez que les gamins traînent dans les parages de la plage... On sera nombreux ... , leur dit Paul en comptabilisant tout le monde sur une feuille. Sam, tu peux te charger de faire venir une équipe médicale ?

- Ouais , y a un doc sympa à l'hôpital !

- Laisse-tomber ! , le contra Edward. Appelle mon père , Carlisle Cullen ...

- Ben c'est lui que je voulais faire venir ... Il a soigné Tala et Gage sur la plage l'an dernier ! Depuis les gamins ne veulent que lui !

- Ouais ... Il a toujours eu un bon feeling avec les gamins ... Demande-lui de mobiliser une équipe médicale et de venir à La Push . Mais ne lui dis pas pour nos enfants ! On doit jouer fin sur ce coup ...

- Pas de souci Edward ! On va les sortir de là et se faire les salauds qui ont osé s'en prendre à eux ! Au fait ! Ton frangin , c'est quoi son boulot ? FBI comme toi ?

- Médecin spécialisé dans les traumas des sportifs de haut niveau ...

- Ok ... ça nous fera plusieurs médecins ... C'est toujours bon à prendre ... Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais plus je vous parle , moins vous arrivez vite !

- A tout de suite Sam ! , dis-je la voix nouée .

- Ciao ma belle ! Ne t'inquiète pas , on va se les faire ! Je te jure que les gars et moi ont va se transformer en véritable meute de loups enragés ...

- Pas de conneries Sam ! On pourra pas vous couvrir si ça dérape trop ! , dit Paul en nous regardant en grimaçant.

- Tu peux pas imaginer le nombre d'accidents de chasse qu'il y a dans les Goat Rocks ! Et pour peu que des randonneurs s'aventurent trop près d'une tanière d'ours , c'est le carnage !

- Sam , Jake ? Vous avez quoi comme munitions ? , demanda Edward en passant de Paul à moi.

- De quoi buter un ours avec un seul tir ! , répondit Sam.

- Vous avez de quoi pulvériser un éléphant ?

- Ça peut se trouver ... Mais c'est pas bien légal ... , dit Jake.

- Enlever nos gosses et mon frère non plus ! Menacer des agents spéciaux encore moins ! , s'énerva Edward. Je vais apporter du gros calibre . A mon arrivée, je prends la tête des opérations avec Bella ! Paul, Jake et toi Sam, vous allez coordonner les équipes au sol !

- Eh ! Mon pote ! Calme-toi ! , lança Jake pour apaiser Edward. Tu te charges des munitions et nous on le traque ! On va les pendre par la peau des couilles ces gars ! Te bile pas ! Ciao !

Jake a raccroché ... Probablement pour aller chercher ces fameuses munitions ... Je sais où elles sont planquées ... Je connais les gars de la Réserve : ils sont tous adorables , mais quand on s'en prend à l'un d'entre eux , ils deviennent fous furieux , de vraies bêtes enragées ... Va falloir faire gaffe ...

- Bella ! J'ai les échos des Swan et des Cullen ! J'ai mis des couleurs différentes pour tout le monde ... , m'interpella Lucas .

- Parle-moi ...

- Anthony, Valentine et Jasper sont en rouge. Les autres en bleu avec leurs initiales... Je me pose juste une question... Les mecs de Silverstone sont pas assez cons pour ne pas les avoir délestés de leurs portables ? J'ai tous les échos ! Et quand je dis tous c'est tous : portables, dynamax, fixlines ...

- Prends ton pc avec toi jeune Skywalker ! La Guerre des Étoiles est lancée ! , dis-je en sortant de mon bureau , flanquée de Paul et Edward , furieux et armés jusqu'aux dents. Paul , tu sais ce que Jake va prendre comme munitions ...

- Ouais ... et cette fois-ci je fermerai les yeux !

- Je peux savoir ? , demanda Edward en enlaçant ses doigts aux miens.

- Il se pourrait que les gars de la réserve aient des Dum-Dum ...

- Et ils les ont eues comment ? C'est des « tueurs de flics » ! On trouve pas ça au supermarché !

- On en trouve dans toutes les bonnes crémeries ... , contra Paul en plantant son regard dans celui d' Edward, alors que nous étions dans l'ascenseur menant au sous-sol du bâtiment, avec Lucas et Nathan.

- Tu cautionnes ça Bella ? , me demanda Edward.

- Je sais où elles sont ... Je fais l'inventaire tous les mois ... Une alarme est branchée en permanence sur la planque ...Et pour aller les chercher, Jake et Sam vont avoir besoin de beaucoup de doses de cobrassan !

- Je suis perdu Bella ...

- La planque est dans une petite vallée encaissée ... à mi chemin entre la zone de chasse de loups sauvages, une tanière de grizzlys et un nid de serpents qu'ils s'évertuent à déloger tous les ans ... , répondit Lucas à ma place. C'est moi qui ai mis l'alarme. Et il n'y a que moi qui peut la désactiver ... Et si tu savais à quel point j'ai horreur de ces putains de reptiles ! Et pourtant tous les ans , ils viennent pondre là-bas ! On les chasse , on les capture, on s'en sert pour le venin ... Bref ! Les Quileutes font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour que ces saloperies de rampants soient en nombre limité ! Et c'est pas évident !

- Jake et Sam ont été mordus tellement de fois qu'ils ont développé une sorte d'immunité au venin ... Et quand j'allais camper avec eux , le père de Jake me faisait boire un cocktail dégueu contenant du venin ...

- Et ? , demanda Edward en caressant mon bras gauche alors que nos mains droites étaient toujours mêlées.

- Jamais mordue ! Le goût était horrible ! Et la mixture à s'appliquer sur la peau était carrément ... arrrrrg ! Rien que d'y penser , j'ai envie de vomir !

- Tant que ça ? , s'amusa Edward en me plaquant contre son torse.

- Le jour où tu te retrouveras au milieu d'un nid de serpents et qu'ils passeront à côté de toi en s'écartant, on en reparlera ! Et que fais-tu de tes règles de vie au bureau Cullen ?

- A situation critique, mesures critiques !

- Je rêve où il vient de dire que je suis une situation critique ?

- Ben , faut avouer qu'il a pas tort ... Tu peux être vraiment catastrophique quand tu t'y mets ! , me lança Paul.

* * *

><p>Bonjour !<p>

Nouveau chapitre ! Bon, la connexion internet est loin d'être top et je galère à vous poster ce chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aurez !

Remerciements aux revieweuses anonymes Ilonka, Magaxa68 et Onja (_tu as eu ta réponse ! :p)_ ainsi qu'aux autres bien entendu !

Bisous à toutes !

Butterfly971

PS : Enormissimes poutous venant de l'île ensoleillée à une catalane !


	8. Chapter 8

**6 -**

Nous sommes arrivés sur la plage de La Push en moins de trente cinq minutes ... Notre pilote a été mis au courant par Edward, et a foncé sans ménager notre monture , enfin notre coucou... Bref ... Et après on dit que je conduis vite !

Dès notre arrivée , j'ai pu voir que toutes les personnes présentes savaient pourquoi elles étaient là , toutes sauf l'équipe médicale de Carlisle ...

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? , demande ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pas le temps papa !

- Je m'en occupe .. Va finir de tout coordonner avant notre départ ..., dis-je en prenant Carlisle par le bras. On peut aller s'installer plus loin ?

- Je te suis Bella ... Mais je voudrais savoir ...

- Un malfrat de grande envergure a enlevé trois personnes ... Selon nos infos , il se planquerait dans les environs ...

- donc mon équipe et moi sommes là pour soigner les blessés au cas où ...?

- c'est ça ...

- tu ne dis pas tout Bella ...

- euh ... Si je vous dis tout , vous devez me promettre de ne rien dire à personne et de ne pas nous suivre ...

- Dis toujours et je te donnerai la réponse plus tard... , me dit Carlisle en serrant les dents.

- Les personnes enlevées sont Jasper, Valentine et mon fils...

- Quoi ? .. Mais pourquoi ? ... Ils n'ont rien fait ! Je veux venir !

- Carlisle ...

- Non ! Écoute-moi ! S'il se passe quoi que ce soit , une balle perdue , un mauvais coup , je sais pas moi ! Je peux être utile tout de suite ! Si vous crapahutez Dieu sait où, et si quelqu'un est blessé , le temps que vous reveniez , il peut clamser ! Et si c'est un des enfants , personne ne se le pardonnera !

Je l'ai longtemps regardé dans les yeux ... Je fais toujours ça quand je prends une décision cruciale ...

- Dis quelque chose Bella ... Tu me crispes à rester silencieuse comme ça ! J'ai l'impression d'être sous un microscope ! , me dit Carlisle en me prenant les mains.

- Allez voir Jake de ma part pour qu'il vous trouve des chaussures de marche ... Vous chargez un sac à dos avec le nécessaire de premiers secours ... Votre équipe se tient prête à agir à tous moments ... Vous resterez derrière nous , et ce quoi qu'il arrive. Si vous bougez un poil de cul alors que je ne l'ai pas dit , que votre fils ne l'a pas dit , je vous jure que je vous redescends moi-même en vous poussant bien fort pour que vous rouliez jusqu'en bas !

- Ok , c'est bon pour moi ...

- je suis sérieuse Carlisle ... Jouez-la moi à l'envers et je vous ferai mal , et la présence d' Edward ne changera rien à ça ...

- je me fais du souci pour mon fils et les enfants ... Je te promets que je ne ferai rien de débile qui puisse compromettre leur sécurité ! Qui est Jake ?

- C'est le grand indien en jean avec un tatouage des Seals sur le bras droit... Jake !

- Oui ma puce ! , me répond-il en venant vers nous.

- Trouve des chaussures pour le Doc ! Il vient avec nous !

- Quoi ? Mais non ! Hors de question ! , s'écrie Edward furax en revenant vers nous.

- Il vient avec nous ! , dis-je en dégainant mon arme et en visant la poitrine de mon homme.

- Vas-y ! shoote ! Mais mon père ne viendra pas avec nous !, argumente-t-il en continuant d'avancer , tellement que le canon de mon flingue touche son torse.

- Ton père va venir ... Si quelqu'un se prend une balle là-haut, personne n'a les compétences nécessaires pour y faire face. Ton père si ...

- Je viens Edward ... Point barre ! Et si tu ne cèdes pas , je rameute ta mère , ta soeur, Alice et Emmett, je fais une conférence de presse sur cette plage ... Je me sens si inutile ! Laisse-moi venir ! Laisse-moi faire quelque chose pour eux !

- Putain ..., souffle Edward en me regardant fixement. Si je t'aimais pas autant je crois que je t'aurais déjà butée toi .

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon coeur .. , dis-je en rangeant mon arme dans son étui à ma ceinture.

- Bella m'a déjà donné ses dix commandements ... Je serai sage comme une image promis !

- Fais pas le con papa ! Je veux redescendre avec ma fille , mon frère, mon père, ma femme et son fils ! Tous ceux que je j'aime sains et saufs !

Nous nous sommes mis en ordre de marche dix minutes plus tard .

Jake avait trouvé le temps de mettre la main sur des chaussures de randonnée pour Carlisle , distribuer des lampes torches à tout le monde, et donner des instructions à ses gars et à ceux de Sam pour que tout ce beau monde , soixante personnes en comptant les vingt agents du FBI , soit coordonné ...

C'est pas un ancien Seal pour rien mon meilleur pote ! Enfin ancien ... officiellement ... Mais il voyage souvent pour les besoins de l' Oncle Sam ... Et il est sous les ordres de mon père pour superviser la police de la réserve ...

En fait il est plus gradé que Charlie ... Mais Jake a toujours refusé de le diriger ... Histoire de respect de l'âge ... Ce qui fait bien enrager mon paternel !

– Bon ! On va y aller ! J'ai pas besoin de vous dire que ces enfoirés ont trois otages , qu'ils sont armés et qu'ils n'hésiteront pas à ouvrir le feu ... Une équipe médicale composé du Docteur Cullen et d'un infirmier va se joindre à nous ... Et oui, le doc est mon père ! , commence Edward.

– Ouais , personne est parfait ! Pauvre doc ! , raille Démétri.

– On va pouvoir balancer sur le Boss ! , ironise Alec.

– Ou alors je vais pouvoir vous en apprendre de bonnes sur lui ! , conclut Carlisle.

– Oh pitié ! Fermez-là ! , souffle mon homme.

– Les gars ! On va avoir un commandement bicéphale : Edward et moi ...Si ça vous pose un problème d'être dirigés par une femme , rangez vos couilles et mettez-les en bandoulière ! Je me fous de vos états d'âmes ... En ce qui concerne les otages , tout ce qu'on peut vous dire est que Jasper Cullen est médecin spécialisé dans les traumas sportifs , il a vingt-huit et a pratiqué le karaté pendant presque vingt ans... ça peut nous être utile ... Pour les deux autres otages , ce sont des enfant de dix ans ... Valentine est la fille d' Edward , et Anthony est mon fils... Notre priorité est de ramener les trois cibles sains et saufs ici où l'équipe médicale les prendra en charge. En ce qui concerne le ou les enfoirés qui ont osé s'en prendre à eux, juste pour me les briser menu , si on pouvait en avoir au moins un vivant , ce serait bien sympa ..., dis-je en regardant chacun des participants à ce treck improvisé.

– On va essayer d'identifier ces mecs . Ensuite ...

– ensuite tu nous diras lequel tu veux , les autres seront pour nous ! , dit Jake en cognant son poing contre ceux de Sam et de Paul.

– Vendu mec ! , conclut Edward en cognant lui aussi son poing contre celui des autres . Au fait , Bella comment as-tu su que Jasper fait du karaté ?

– Tu as réellement pensé que j'écoutais de la musique pendant le vol ? Lauren me détaillait la vie de Jazz par le menu ... Lorsque tu me connaîtras mieux , tu sauras que je ne me lance pas dans une opération de récupération sans tout savoir de mes cibles .

– Et elle fouine vraiment tous azimuts ! , ajoute Paul en soupirant.

– Ouais ! Colleen , Natacha , Debra , Vanessa , Ashley ...

– Tant que ça ? , ironise Paul.

– Et ouais ! Ensuite y a eu Meredith , Chrystalle , Eva , Flore ...

– Comment tu sais qui et dans quel ordre ? , demande-t-il en plissant les yeux .

– Comment as-tu su pour Edward ?

– Tu m'as fliqué ? , dit-il surpris.

– Nan , je t'ai juste écouté te vanter devant la machine à café ...

Je jure sur la tête des canards que je vais reprendre le footing dans les sentiers autour de Forks ! Je jure que je vais me remettre à niveau , parce que là , j'en chie des ronds de chapeaux ! Ça grimpe comme c'est pas permis ! Et heureusement que mon homme est près de moi et m'aide sans avoir l'air de le faire parce que sinon ... ils m'auraient tous semée !

– quand toute cette merde sera terminée , tu veux bien qu'on se fasse des footings dans les bois ? , me demande Edward en prenant ma main .

– On partira de la plage de La Push et on se perdra dans les montagnes , dis-je en rigolant.

– Toi et moi perdus dans les bois ? ...Mhmmm ... me tarde !

– T'es un obsédé Cullen !

– C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ...

– ouais , c'est pour ça ... C'est ok pour le footing ! Je suis en train de tirer la langue sévère ! Ça fait au moins deux mois que j'ai pas eu une minute pour aller faire du sport ! Je suis déjà vannée !

– Je te rassure ! Moi c'est pareil ! Je te jure , je suis mort ! Si c'était pas pour nos gosses et mon frère , je suivrai la troupe en quad !

– Oh putain ! Pourquoi t'as pas dit ça plus tôt ? Jake a un quad derrière le poste !

– Ben j'en savais rien chérie !

– Hop hop hop ! Vous deux ! J'vous ai à l'oeil ! En profitez pas pour vous planquer derrière un arbre et nous faire un bébé dans les bois ! , lance Jake en rigolant.

– J'suis pas contre un mélange de nous deux ... , me susurre Cullen avant de ralentir pour venir à la hauteur de son pater ...

Et moi je suis comme une conne , sans voix , tout ça parce que le mec le plus sexy de tous les temps , qui en plus d'être hot hot hot , est mon boss , vient de me dire qu'il veut un enfant de moi ...

un enfant de moi alors que je le connais depuis une petite semaine ...même pas !

Mon string vient de rendre l'âme ... Je le hais ce mec ! Je le hais mais putain ce que je peux l'aimer !

Si si ! Je vous jure ! D'ailleurs si j'accélère un peu la cadence peut être que je ...

Et puis tout d'un coup je me stoppe ... Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Bordel Bella ! Ton gosse vient d'être kidnappé par des hommes de main de ce sale con de Silverstone et tu penses à te faire faire un mouflet par ton partenaire de tango horizontal ! Mais y'a quoi de pas net chez toi ?

Mon bébé ...

– Bella ? Ça va ? T'es toute pâle ma puce ...

– Ouais ...Un souci Paul ?

– Ben ... entendre ton jules te dire devant tout le monde qu'il veut te faire un gosse vient de me perturber un peu , mais c'est de la mission dont je voulais parler ...

– pour ce qui est de mon jules , ben va falloir t'y faire ... Pour la mission , c'est quoi le poil dans le pâté ?

– On se pointe là-bas , on sait pas combien ils sont ...

– Jusque là je suis ...

– comment on se divise ? Comment on opère ? Qui on shoote ou pas ? Comment on fait pour passer un message aux gosses ou au frangin ?

– Dis-moi , t'étais là quand on a fait le briefing ou tu t'astiquais le manche à l'abri des regards ?

– Bella !

– Quoi Bella ? Tu me poses des questions dignes de figurer dans le top ten des questions les plus nulles et j'ai pas le droit de moufter ?

– Tu me choques là chérie !

– Arrête un peu avec tes chéries ! Et Paul Scott , communément appelé Lucky Luke par toutes les bonnes salopes de Seattle, vient de se dire choqué par mes paroles ! Si je te connaissais pas aussi bien , je pourrais presque rigoler tiens !

– Bella ... Je sais que tu te bouffes les sangs pour Anthony ... A chaque fois que tu te la joues super sarcastique , je sais que tu essaies de cacher que tu souffres ... Mais je te connais ma puce ...

– je suis morte de peur ! ... Je ferais qu .. quoi si on lui f ... fait du mal ? , dis-je en m' effondrant alors qu'il me serre dans ses bras.

– On va tout faire pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien ... On est tous super entraînés ... On va tous les sauver ma puce ... Arrête de pleurer ... Calme-toi puce ...

Je dois avoir certainement l'air d'un gros bébé pleureur et morveux ... Mais l'odeur de Paul m'apaise ... Et alors qu'il me serre à m'étouffer , une main caresse mon bras , et mes poils se dressent seuls... Edward...

– qu'est-ce qui se passe Bella ? , me demande-t-il d'une voix douce.

– Elle vient juste de craquer ... , lui répond Paul en continuant de nous bercer.

– Tu sais qu'on va tous se défoncer pour qu'on les sorte de là en un seul morceau et sans la moindre égratignure ? Tu le sais ça ?

– Je sais ... Mais j'ai peur pour Anthony ... Je suis pathétique hein ?

– Non , t'es juste une maman qui s'en fait énormément pour son fils ... , me répond Edward en plongeant ses prunelles vert émeraude dans les miennes.

– Et toi tu tiens le coup mec ? , demande Paul.

– Compte pas sur moi pour avoir un câlin de plus ! ... Je fais avec ... Il me tarde de la serrer dans mes bras ... , avoue l'homme de ma vie en baissant les yeux ...

Et sans savoir comment , je suis dans les bras d' Edward tout en tenant fermement la main de Paul .

– Oh putain ! Il s se font un câlin à trois et on a même pas été invités ! La vache ! , s'écrie Jake.

– Ouais ! Y' en a qui ont du bol ! , approuve Demetri.

– Toujours pour les mêmes les câlins de Bella ! , appuie Alec.

– Oh fermez vos clapets à merde bordel ! On a kidnappé leurs gosses ! , coupe court la voix puissante de Sam.

– Désolés ... , souffle-t-on de toutes parts.

– Je vous aime quand même , dis-je d'une petite voix.

– Pas moi mais merci quand même ! , continue Paul.

– Pareil ! , conclut Edward.

– Oh putain ! Si elle est soutenue par Sexy Boss et Lucky Luke , on va pas s'en sortir les gars ! , lance Jane en me claquant un baiser léger sur ma joue accessible.

– Toi aussi je t'aime sale garce ! , dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

– À ton service sale peste ! , me répond-elle en riant.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon et bien salut..<strong>

**Ici Butterfly971 , encore et toujours :)**

**J'avais carrément oublié qu'il restait un chapitre en stock pour chaque fiction de cette fabuleuse auteure en fait...**

**Elle me fera parvenir la suite dès qu'elle l'aura écrite, mais comprenez qu'elle a une vie à côté :)**

**Je pense qu'elle souhaiterait pouvoir vous remercier toutes pour vos fabuleuses reviews !**

**Ainsi que des remerciements particuliers aux anonymes **Onja,Magaxa68 & Ilonka. **Merci les filles.**

**La suite dès que j'ai de ses nouvelles:)**

**A bientôt, **

**Bises à toutes.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 7**

On a encore crapahuté , et encore ... Jusqu'à ce que Jake s'immobilise avec la poing droit serré , au bout de son bras replié , façon communication de commandos ... comme à la télé .

Sauf que Jake ne joue pas ... Je suis même prête à parier ma prochaine tartine de Nutella , qu'il a des trucs de Seals dans ses poches : fléchettes tranquillisantes , balles explosives , ou un truc du genre je-t'en-mets-plein-la-vue-mais-ça-marche !

Carlisle transpire à grosses gouttes mais ne dit rien .. Il suit , le visage aussi grave que celui de son fils ou le mien . Paul est aussi tendu qu'une corde de guitare ... Lui dirait plutôt qu'il est tendu comme une ficelle de string ... Les bonnes habitudes ne se perdent pas !

Le chalet est en vue ... Enfin le haut de la cheminée ... Et y a de la fumée ... Pas futés les gars ... A croire qu'ils me prennent pour une quiche !

Et puis faire du feu alors qu'on est encore en septembre ! Bientôt ils demanderont la climatisation à la place d'une rançon !

Lucas a mis la nouvelle chanson des Maroon 5 à fond dans mes oreilles . Il sait que j'adore ce groupe et que ça va me remonter le moral , et s'y on y ajoute la voix de Christina Aguilera , je ne peux qu'avoir le switch sur high power !

Jake demande à tout le monde de s'asseoir pour qu'on se mette d'accord sur les modalités d'assaut .

-Ouais vous avez bien compris ! On donne l'assaut ! Sans sommations ... Et si possible sans tuer les gars qui ont pris nos enfants pour cibles ...

Dur ça ... Surtout pour Jake et Sam ... Paul et Edward ont les poings qui les démangent ... ça se voit à la façon qu'ils ont de plier et déplier les doigts ou de les faire craquer ...

Toutes les hommes de l'équipe sont ok pour briser quelques côtes , ou bras , ou jambes ... Non pas les jambes sinon il faudra les porter au retour !

Jane s'est assise près de moi et tripote mes cheveux ... Elle sait qu'en temps normal je mords les doigts de ceux qui font ça sans mon accord , mais là je suis juste une boule de nerfs qui a besoin d'être calmée ... Et Jane s'emploie à me faire des tresses , à les défaire , à les refaire , à me peigner avec ses doigts ...  
>C'est une sale garce , mais c'est quelqu'un sur qui je peux compter en cas de besoin .<p>

Quand on l'a connue , elle dealait près de la fac dans laquelle j'allais , pour se payer de quoi bouffer, son père venait de la foutre dehors à sa majorité.

Deux cafés plus loin , elle s'asseyait en cours à côté de moi ...Trois plateaux repas après , elle passait les tests de recrutement pour le FBI ...

Paul ne voulait pas que je la fréquente sous prétexte qu'elle ne lui inspirait pas confiance ... ça ne l'a pas empêché de la mettre dans son lit après notre divorce . Je les ai même surpris dans une salle de repos , lui les jeans vissés aux chevilles , elle à genoux ...

Autant dire que les efforts du père de mon fils pour me récupérer sont passés de « aucune chance » à « on se remettra ensemble le jour où Lucifer aura le cul pris dans un iceberg » ...

-Bon , écoutez ... Ils ont une voiture ...

-On a qu'à crever les pneux et ...

-T'as raison Dem , comme ça on va encore se faire chier à descendre à pieds , avec deux gamins effrayés , des otages entravés , le matériel médical ... T'es vraiment con toi ! , lui claque Paul un peu énervé .

-On se calme les mecs ... , dis-je doucement . Ils ont une voiture qu'on va neutraliser de manière temporaire . Jane , tu trifouilleras sous le capot , mais je veux pouvoir repartir avec . J'ai mal aux pieds ...

-Gros bébé va ! , lance gentiment Alec en venant m'enlacer . On va les choper et leur faire bien comprendre à coups de rangers dans la gueule qu'on ne doit pas s'attaquer à nos gosses ok ? , me chuchote-t-il.

-Silverstone va assimiler définitivement qu'on peut s'en prendre à nous , mais pas à nos familles ! , ajoute Jane tout en jouant dans mes cheveux .

-Ouais ! Parce que si on le laisse s'en tirer cette fois , ben il pourrait aller déterrer mon arrière-grand-père qui repose en paix en Italie ! , lance Félix en me faisant un petit clin d'oeil.

-Oh putain non ! Laissez pépé Aro reposer en paix ! , dit Heidi en se rapprochant . Quand Félix m'a fait venir à un repas , c'est tout juste s'il ne voulait pas me faire passer un examen gynécologique pour voir si j'étais encore vierge ! Et le père et le grand-père de Félix approuvaient ces nuls !

-Hey papy Aro est cool ! , s'indigne son mari.

-Ouais ! Sauf quand il veut jouer à l'apprenti gynéco ! , raille Heidi. J'ai du lui braquer mon neuf millimètres sur la tempe pour qu'il arrête de m'approcher. Depuis il n'ose plus me faire la bise . Il s'assoit toujours loin de moi à table... Bref ! J'ai la paix !

-Concrètement , je ne veux pas qu'on tire une seule balle si c'est possible ... , dis-je en regardant toute l'équipe , réunie en cercle autour de moi. Je sais pas comment on va se démerder , mais ce serait possible de shooter les cons histoire de les neutraliser temporairement ?

-J'ai de quoi les faire pieuter quelques heures , nous dit Jake en souriant .

Je le savais ! Putain j'aurais du parier un pot de Nutella avec Heidi ou avec Alec !

Ce sont mes compagnons de tartines ... On se met dans la salle de repos principale , on sort le big pot de Nutella , et on y mange à la petite cuillère . Parfois les autres viennent nous rejoindre . Mais ils sont vite écoeurés ... Nous on plombe trois kilos, à trois, et en une demi-journée ...

On glande pas ... Pendant ce temps , on étudie des dossiers ...

Heidi est profiler comme moi ... Enfin elle est agent de terrain , mais comme elle et Félix veulent mettre un petit en route , je lui apprends comment profiler ... Alec , c'est pareil , sauf que lui ne veut pas mettre de bébé en route , il est juste plein de capacités et veut les exploiter au max ... Ce sera un bon ...

-J'ai pris , de ma réserve perso , largement fournie par l' Oncle Sam , des balles qui sont en fait des faiseurs de gros dodo ... , dit Jake .

-Ok , donc ce que tu es en train d'avouer le peau rouge , c'est que tu es encore en activité ? , marmonne Paul qui n'a jamais pu piffrer mon copain.

-Je n'avoue rien du tout et je t'emmerde ! , lui répond Jake en se relevant. Je fais ça pour les petits et le frangin de ton boss ! Tu m'aimes pas , super je te le rends bien ! J'en ai rien à foutre de tes états d'âmes à la con ! Oui je suis encore un Seal , oui je suis toujours en activité , et oui je suis tellement gradé que normalement je devrais être à Washington , assez près du Bureau Ovale pour entendre le Président respirer entre deux mots... Mais au risque de me répéter : je t'emmerde ! Ce mois dernier , j'ai plus souvent vu ton fils que toi ! Et c'est pas toi qu'il appelle quand il veut se faire une toile , ou avoir un conseil sur une belette de sa classe ... Alors ferme-la et laisse-moi parler , sinon je te shoote avec mon cocktail maison , et sois certain que le doc va devoir sortir ses palettes pour te choquer pas loin d'une heure avant de prononcer ton décès...

-Wow ! Va falloir se calmer là non ? , tente Edward.

-Non il a raison ...je suis désolé vieux ... , dit Paul en levant et en allant vers Jake. J'ai toujours pensé que tu voulais m'éloigner de Bella , pour pouvoir l'avoir pour toi seul.

-Bella et moi ? Putain mais t'es malade ! Sa mère a accouché dans la cabane de pécheur de mon père ! Je l'ai vue naître ! J'avais cinq ans et je m'en souviens encore ! Arg putain ! Maintenant j'ai des images de la frangine et moi dans un pieu ! Gros dégueu ! , s'époumona Jake avec une mine dégouttée.

-Je t'aime aussi Jake ... , dis-je en rigolant. Bon c'est pas tout ça , mais faudrait savoir combien ils sont dans le chalet en plus de Jasper , Valentine et Anthony.

-Là aussi merci les Seals , j'ai la soluce ! Devinez ce qui ressemble le plus à une mouche à merde mais qui va là où je veux ?

-Euh ... ils tapent fort sur la tête non aux entraînements les Seals ? , demande Démétri en nous regardant tous un par un , façon « il est barge le gars non » ?

-Espèce de connaud va ! , lui répond Jake en se marrant , c'est une mouche téléguidée munie d'une caméra haute définition et micro intégré ... Je peux la piloter grâce à mon téléphone . Ça va nous permettre de savoir combien ils sont , où sont les petits et où sont ces salauds. Je connais le refuge comme ma poche ... Je sais même qu'il y a une entrée secrète ... enfin , pas si secrète que ça .. Bref , si jamais Sue apprend son existence , elle me tue , me découpe et jette les morceaux aux ours ...

-Jake , tu sais que je t'aime comme un frère , mais si tu te dépêches pas , c'est moi qui te démembre ! , dis-je en m'énervant alors que ce grand couillon ne nous dit ça que maintenant ,

-Oh ça va hein ! Je te ratatine quand tu veux ! Je te rends plus de trente centimètres et au moins vingt kilos ! Alors ta pseudo démo de « je vais te faire fermer la gueule » tu sais où tu peux te la carrer ?

-Quand tout ça sera terminé , je te parie ma réserve de Nutella que je t'envoie au tapis en moins de temps qu'il ne t'en faudra pour dire aïe ...

-C'est ça ma belle , rêve , c'est gratuit et ça fait pas de mal ! , s'esclaffe ce gros nigaud.

* * *

><p><strong>Salut Salut !<strong>

**Enfin le retour de cette fiction que nous aimons tous !**

**L'auteure merveilleuse, Ptitesfrimousses, vient de m'envoyer le chapitre 8. Alors quand je l'ai lu et que j'étais partie pour le poster, je me suis dit "ben zut, j'ai pas posté le 7 ?" . Ahlala... Pour me faire pardonner, je publie les deux chapitres à la suite ! J'espère que vous aimerez autant que j'adore !**

**Un grand remerciement pour vos reviews !**

**On se retrouve dans quelques secondes :).**

**N'hésitez tout de même pas à dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre avant de vous jeter sur l'autre :).**

**Bises !**

**Butterfly971.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 8 : **

On a donné l'assaut sous le commandement expérimenté et exclusif de Jake.

Et malgré le nombre plutôt sympathique de notre joyeuse troupe , tout cela s'est fait dans un silence quasi-monacal !

_Flashback._

-Bon , les loupiaux et Jasper sont assis par terre sous la fenêtre de la cuisine. Les salopards sont quatre. Un assis devant la table de la cuisine à se baffrer de saloperies que Leah planque , d'ailleurs elle va le plomber quand elle saura qu'il a niqué son stock de chocolat noir et de pâte à tartiner, et les trois autres sont dans la salle commune qui fait office de salon. L'un est au téléphone , les deux autres sont avachis sur le nouveau tapis de Sue et fument à en cracher leurs bronchioles. Si ma belle-mère trouve une trace de cendres ou un trou , elle va leur botter le cul et leur fourrer le calumet de la paix bien profond !

-Tu t'éloignes du sujet mon gars ... , dit gentiment Paul en s'asseyant près de moi.

-Ouais , désolé ... Hum , j'en étais où déjà ?

-Au calumet de la paix fourré profond ...? , répond Jane en souriant.

-En voilà une qui suit ! ... Bon ... disons que voilà : si on se sépare en équipes et qu'on encercle le refuge ...

Jake nous a expliqué son plan d'attaque par le menu , à grands renforts de schémas sur le sol , en s'aidant d'aiguilles des sapins environnants.

On savait tous avec qui on faisait équipe , on savait tous ce qu'on avait à faire , le timing et le déroulement des opérations avaient l'air d'un papier à musique parfaitement réglé... Mais là-dedans il y a mon bébé ...

Edward , Paul et moi pensions très certainement la même chose ... Un seul coup d'oeil vers eux et je savais qu'ils pensaient aux enfants , à Jasper qui sortait avec ma soeur déjantée ...

Jake , lui , lustrait son arme, un semi-automatique que je n'aurais pas voulu prendre en pleine tronche...

Je suis certaine que ses balles sont de fabrication maison ... Il m'a donné la recette pour faire des balles plus légères que celles fournies très gracieusement par l' Oncle Sam , mais plus rapides dès leur sortie du canon... Mais ça pue dans la cuisine ou dans le garage après ... Et manger tes tartines de Nutella en sentant l'odeur de la poudre , c'est pas génial !

-Ok , bon , on se met en place ... Je vous donnerai le top grâce aux oreillettes que je vous ai distribuées tout à l'heure pendant que certaines se croyaient dans un salon de coiffure , dit Jake en plissant les yeux vers moi.

Je lui ai répondu très gracieusement en levant mes deux majeurs et en lui faisant un sourire éclatant.

-C'est très glamour ça ... C'est ... Y a même pas de mots tellement je suis sur le cul Isabella Marie Swan !

-Je t'emmerde mon loup ! , dis-je toujours en souriant mais en plissant les yeux à l'entente de mon état civil complet.

-Moi aussi je t'aime ... Bon on continue à bavasser comme des gonzesses ou on va chercher nos gosses ? , me répondit-il toujours en plissant les yeux comme moi. Tu sais que je vais arriver à te sécher un de ces jours !

-Dans tes rêves mon loup ! La dernière fois que t'as essayé de me battre au close-combat , je t'ai ...

-c'est bon on se tait ! Mais je t'aurai !

-C'est une casserole ? , demande Demetri.

-C'est pas une casserole mais plutôt la batterie de cuisine d'un grand resto ! , dis-je en allant embrasser la joue d'un Jake un peu cramoisi.

-Bon trêve de conneries ! , va falloir faire gaffe à nos gamins ! , dit Jake en nous faisant avancer , enfin avancer ... plus on approchait du refuge, et plus on s'accroupissait , à la limite du léchage de sol ...

Je faisais équipe avec Edward, Paul et Jake . Ce dernier devait entrer en premier , avec Paul. Edward et moi devions récupérer nos gosses , tandis que l'équipe de Démétri, Nathan , Jane et Alec couvrait l'arrière du refuge et se chargeait de Jasper.

Les autres étaient postés à distance raisonnable des ouvertures.

Heidi avait trafiqué le démarreur de la voiture. Le câble pendait de la poche arrière de son jean noir.

Lorsque Jake a donné le top , nous nous sommes tous dirigés d'un même pas vers le refuge.

Enfin , on a tous rampé comme des bêtes sauvages à l'affût de leurs proies !

Arrivée sous la fenêtre du hall d'entrée , j'ai entendu l'un des mecs parler avec un autre au téléphone.

-Je sais patron ! Mais on est planqués au milieu du trou du cul du monde ! C'est vert partout ! Tellement que ça file la gerbe ! Tony n'arrête pas de s'enfiler les réserves de chocolat, Armando tient le beauf de la salope en joue, et Joe va finir par buter les gosses qui le rendent chèvre à poser des questions à la tonne !

-Écoute-moi bien Shane ! Tu dis à l'abruti de baisser son flingue ! Si un coup part , je vais avoir des emmerdes pires que celles que j'ai déjà ! Tu demandes à Joe de bâillonner les vermines , et si le gros continue à s'empiffrer , tu lui dis que je ferai moi-même son autopsie , sans l'endormir ! , rugit la voix au téléphone.

-Bien patron ! ...Mais ..Euh ... On va rester encore longtemps ici ? ... Parce qu'on s'emmerde grave nous ..

-Les Féds ne savent pas encore qu'on a le morveux de Swan, et celui de son mec. On a un bonus avec le beauf... Et si cette conne de Tanya a bien délivré le message , ils sont en train de cogiter ... Donc , tu attends là où tu es et TU LA FERMES BORDEL DE MERDE !

-ouais ... Bien Monsieur Silverstone !

-J'aime mieux ça ! On va se faire oublier un jour ou deux ... Quand les connards du FBI seront occupés à chercher leurs cafards , on se tirera en beauté !

-Ok ... Et on fera quoi des gamins ?

-Tu leur fait un troisième oeil en plein milieu du front ! Et si l'un d'entre vous veut s'amuser un peu , grand bien vous fasse !

On s'est tous regardés avec des mines horrifiées . Les garçons avaient les mâchoires serrées , moi les larmes aux yeux. On peut pas faire ça à un gosse ! On peut pas abuser sexuellement d'un gamin ! Qu'on se permette d'avoir des idées salaces envers une nana qui porte une jupe ras la touffe et maquillée comme une voiture volée , je peux le comprendre . Je l'admets pas mais je le comprends . Mais un gosse bordel de Dieu !

Je vais les empaler , les démembrer , les faire cramer à petit feu , les faire cuire au court bouillon , les donner à becqueter aux bêtes sauvages ...

-Bella respire par le nez , tu vas nous faire une crise d'anxiété , me souffla Jake en plongeant ses yeux noirs dans les miens.

-On a tous envie de leur faire la peau, mais faut d'abord sauver notre famille, ensuite ce sera soirée barbecue ! , murmura Paul en serrant doucement celle de mes mains qui ne tenait pas mon couteau.

-Tu dois être la seule d'entre nous qui n'ait pas un flingue en main chérie ... , me dit Edward en me caressant doucement une joue.

-Question de dextérité ... flingue en dernier recours ... j'aime faire de la dentelle ... , dis-je en passant devant Jake l'air de rien . Il parlait avec Paul de la meilleure manière de fumer du salaud ... ET ON Y GO !

Ces abrutis n'y ont vu que du feu ... Enfin de la fumée car Heidi avait manié le lance grenades fumigènes avec un plaisir non dissimulé .

J'ai lancé le couteau que j'avais dans la main droite , tandis que j'en prenais un autre dans l'étui que je portais en sous-clavière. Un étui fait sur-mesure , quatre couteaux légers et maniables... Du pur bonheur !

Il a atterri en plein dans le biceps . Le gros malabar en a lâché son flingue, et le téléphone qu'il tenait dans son autre main.

Pendant ce temps-là , Alec dégommait le goinfre en le faisant tomber de sa chaise tandis que Jane sautait sur son ventre bien rebondi . On aurait presque pu penser qu'elle voulait faire un tour de manège tellement elle avait le sourire !

Le nommé Armando n'a rien vu venir : il a voulu lever son flingue sur Heidi qui était devant la fenêtre, Félix l'a frappé du plat de la main en plein dans la carotide : de quoi lui faire voir des étoiles pendant des lustres et lui enlever toute envie de nous traiter de salopes !

Le seul qui aurait pu poser un léger problème était le fumier qui tenait mon bébé contre lui , le flingue posé sur sa tempe gauche.

-Je vais fumer ton chialeur salope ! Lâche ton flingue et dis à tes macs de reculer !

-Je pourrais ... mais j'ai pas envie , dis-je en prenant mon troisième couteau de la main droite. Tu vois , j'ai deux couteau. Et toi tu n'as qu'un flingue.

-Bella ...!

-je maîtrise Paul. Je veux juste lui faire regretter de menacer Anthony . Et tu vas tout payer mon grand , avec les intérêts en plus !

-Silverstone va te plomber le cul , et ensuite on fera la queue pour t'enfiler de la pire des façons ! Tous ceux qui bossent pour lui te feront ta fête , et on te lardera de balles et direct dans le fleuve !

-Tu la touches et on te fume sur pieds ! T'auras pas le temps de penser à respirer que tu seras mort . Lâche ton flingue ! , lui dit Paul en serrant fort les mâchoires .

-Puma , tu te souviens de la tactique 32 de tonton Em' ? , dis-je en regardant mon fils qui se retenait de pleurer.

-O-oui ... Maman ... , me répondit-il doucement.

-Tais-toi salope ! Je vais fumer ton morveux ! Lâchez tous vos guns sinon va y avoir du cafard au menu de ce soir !

-Le cafard t'emmerde !

-La voix de mon fils claqua comme une balle , tandis qu'il lui écrasait le pied avec toute sa force de gamin de dix ans.

Anthony s'est couché sur le sol . Quand je l'ai vu se baisser , ma main gauche a lancé le cran d'arrêt que je tenais. Ma main droite a fait pareil.

-joli coup ! , siffla Nathan en se rapprochant de ce salopard tout en le tenant en joue.

-Mamaaaaaaaaaan ! , me cria Anthony en se jetant dans mes bras.

-Ça va mon coeur ? , dis-je en le serrant à l'étouffer.

Valentine était dans les bras d' Edward , le visage strié de larmes. Jasper avait fait un pas pour retirer les couteaux des poignets de Joe .

-Doc , si tu fais un pas en direction de cette enflure , je te pète un genou ... , lui susurra Jake.

-Mais il pisse le sang ! Je suis toubib bordel de merde ! J'ai prêté serment !

-Comme ton paternel ! Mais lui il attend gentiment dehors ! Alors tu vas être un bon fils , aller lui faire un câlin en prenant ta nièce et mon neveu , et nous laisser entre pros ! Fin de la discussion !

-Edward ! , s'insurgea Jasper .

-Non , il a raison Jazz ! On ne peut pas s'en prendre à nos gosses comme ça ! La prochaine fois , il feront du mal à qui ? Ta nana ? Le frère de Bella ? Rose ? Papa , maman ?

-Heidi ? Le frère de sexy boss va sortir avec Valentine et Anthony . Demande à papa doc de les examiner . Val va nous faire de l'hyperventilation si elle continue , Anthony est trop pâle à mon goût et Jasper doit être maintenu hors zone . _Putain que j'aime les oreillettes et les micros intégrés !_

-Explicite « maintenu hors zone » ... , me demande Heidi pour être certaine de ne pas merder.

-Tu l'attaches à un arbre , tu le tiens en joue , tu demandes à papa doc de le sédater , mais je ne veux pas l'avoir dans mes pattes pendant que j'interroge ce cher Joe !

-Ok patron ! Évacuation des trois civils ! Je demande à papa doc de se rapprocher ... Gardez-moi en un !

-Négatif ma poule ! Je sais que ton test a viré au bleu ... Pas de risques inutiles !

-Fais chier bordel ! Félix t'aurait pu la boucler !

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je sais même pas de quoi vous déblatérez !

-Euh .. merde ... laisse tomber !

-Heidi ? C'est quoi cette histoire de test qui a viré au bleu ? _Félix ...faut tout te dire !_

-Euh ... Rien c'est Bella qui anticipe la prochaine virée shopping ?

-Ça sonne comme une question ça chérie ...C'est quoi cette putain d'histoire de test de merde ?

-Euh ... Bella ?

-Je plaide non coupable ton honneur ! Tu te démerdes avec ton mec !

-Vieille peau !

-Pétasse !

-Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me parler de cette merde de test ? , s'impatiente Félix.

-Euh ... je suis peut-être enceinte ?

-Enceinte comme enceinte ou enceinte comme ...?

-enceinte comme tu vas être papa ! Du gland !, lui répondit Jane en sautillant comme une conne sur le ventre du gros lard.

-Ah putain ! Je vais être papa ! Je vais être papa ! Je vais être papa !, s'écria Félix en sautillant comme Jane.

-Ok ... On évacue aussi le pois sauteur , et on évite que lui et la future maman ne fassent des saloperies dans les bois...! , dis-je en leur faisant un clin d'oeil.

-Et salope ! Je pisse le sang moi !

-Ta gueule ! , lui assena Paul en même temps qu'un coup de poing en plein abdomen.

-Reprenons ! Donc tu bosses pour Silverstone ...

-et je te dirai rien donc c'est pas la peine de t'assécher le gosier !

-Bella , si je tire un peu sur le manche de ton couteau , tu penses que y a de la chair qui va venir avec ? , me demande Jake en souriant comme un malade.

-Ben, y a quand même un côté cranté ... donc en théorie oui ... , dis-je en m'asseyant sur le sol du refuge. Crache le morceau Joe ... Je déteste faire souffrir les gens gratos ...

-laisse-moi te prendre comme la pute que tu es et on verra après !

-Mauvaise réponse gars ! _Deuxième coup de poing de Paul..._

-Où est ton patron ? Quel est son objectif ? Donne des noms , des plans , des dates ...

-va te faire sucer !

-Quel boulet ! _Troisième coup de poing ..._ Écoute bouffon , je peux passer un long moment à te cogner . Bella grimace mais moi je suis à la limite de jouir dans mon caleçon tellement ça m'éclate de te refaire le portrait ... Donc ... Réponds à la question !

-...

-Ok ...

-Aïiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie !

-Oups ! Oh pardon ! J'ai pris le manche du couteau pour une saloperie que je devais enlever ! Doc c'est grave si ça pisse le sang ? _Jake et ses manières de sauvage ..._

-Y a que des veines au poignet . Si tu veux qu'il saigne comme un goret , je te conseille la fémorale ou la sous-clavière ! , crie Carlisle depuis l'extérieur.

-Nan ! Pas trop de sang sinon je fais me faire lapider ! Déjà qu'il va falloir aider Sue à nettoyer ce bazar ! , soupire Jake.

-Oncle Sam te donnera un coup de main , le rassure Edward. Donc .. Dis-nous ce que nous voulons savoir sur Silverstone...

-Ok , ok , mais ça suffit , j'en peux plus !

-Monsieur Couteau dans le biceps se réveille ! , me dit l'infirmier que Carlisle a emmené avec lui .

-Ok j'arrive ! , dis-je en me levant. Shane ! Quel plaisir de te voir enfin parmi nous ! T'as plus besoin de ça pas vrai ? , dis-je en récupérant son portable qui gisait à plusieurs mètres de lui. Jedi ?

-Oui Princesse Amidala ?

-Je vais appeler Silverstone depuis le portable d'un de ses gars, tu peux tracer ?

-Je triangule ce que tu veux !

-Ok ... Attention ça sonne ...

-Ouais Shane ? T'as un blème avec les cafards ?

-Bonjour James ? Comment ça va depuis le temps ?

-C'est qui ? _Oh le ton méfiant ...Pas content de m'avoir au téléphone ?_

-C'est l'agent spécial Isabella Swan ... Je suis très contente de vous avoir enfin au téléphone ...

-comment ...? Ouais ... Ils ont bavé ? _T'es inquiet ?_

-Ça c'est pas important !

-Ben si quand même ! _Mais noooooon !_

-Nan ! L'important c'est que maintenant je suis très en colère James , et que tu sais que je vais te traquer jusqu'au fin fond du trou du cul du monde ... T'aurais pas dû t'en prendre à mes gosses !

-Un moyen comme un autre de t'acheter ...

-trop chère pour toi ... J'espère que t'es bien planqué ... Le temps de revenir sur Seattle et la chasse est ouverte ... Ciao !

* * *

>{PtitesFrimousses} :<p><em>Je suis affreusement désolée de l'irrégularité des posts... Enfin pas des posts, mais plutôt du temps que je mets à pondre des chapitres ...<em>

_Je suis un peu bousculée a la casa, entre mes 4 petits monstres, mon gros bébé chat, le petit mari , le boulot et le reste ... Si on y ajoute quelques petits soucis de santé , faut avouer que je commence à être débordée !_

_Je vais essayer de me contraindre à plus de régularité , mais je promets rien !_

_Je vous embrasse tous et toutes et vous souhaite avec un peu d'avance de très bonnes fêtes._

_J'espère que vous serez entourés d'amour et de bonheur, et gâtés au possible._

_Plein de gros poutous catalans._

_Je lis vos reviews avec un plaisir non dissimulé , alors allez taquiner la bulle !_

__**{Butterfly971} :**

**Moi je ne lui en veux pas à PF , et vous ? ^^.**

**Bon alors on clique gentiment pour laisser une ch'tite une review ? Ou on est fatigué et on va se coucher tout de suite ? :(. Faites comme bon vous semble ! :). (Bien que ça serait très trèèèès apprécié de lire une review...^^).**

**Je vous dire à..je ne sais pas quand, ceci ne dépend pas de moi :).**

**Je vous embrasse !**

**Alex.**


End file.
